Stargate: Extreme
by JovianJeff
Summary: This series will focus on other SG teams. These teams will mostly be crossovers as they will compose of characters from other shows in the context of the Stargate universe. These characters are how they would be as either on an SG team or SGC personnel
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stargate Extreme

Author: Jeff

Category: AU

Content Level: Age 13

Content Warnings: None

Summary: In the same universe as Stargate Wives, these stories will focus on other SG teams. These teams will mostly be crossovers as they will compose of characters from other shows in the context of the Stargate universe. These characters not crossing over as they are in their original show but how they would be as either on an SG team or somehow part of the SGC.

Status: WIP

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. Other characters part of other shows are the property of the company that produced them such as Belisarius Productions, Irwin Allen, Harve Bennett Productions, Sidney Sheldon, and likely many others I have glossed over.

This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Premise

In the same universe as Stargate Wives, these stories will focus on other SG teams. These teams will mostly be crossovers as they will compose of characters from other shows in the context of the Stargate universe. Already introduced in Stargate Wives, SG-2, (Lost in Space), SG-7 (Kitpurr's Magnificent Seven crossover), SG-8 (Lost in Space, Time Tunnel, Quantum Leap), SG-10 (Six million dollar man, I Dream of Jeannie), and SG-13 (Ghostbusters). Other teams from other fanfics may show up like SG-6 ('Busy Signals' by Seanchaidh).

Author's notes; The title of this series -is- based on the show within a show concept as Wormhole X-treme in the Stargate series. Since these teams are originally from other television shows and settings, the show within a show theme fit and hence the name, Stargate Extreme.

Chapters will not be as linear as with Stargate Wives and in fact may come up in place of an episode I might have originally done for Wives.

I decided to do a separate set of stories from Wives because of the input from more than one reader who suggested that perhaps all the crossovers in Wives wasn't necessary and in fact muddles the waters of stories that would do better without than with them. I agree and thank each and every one of you. Cameo crossovers are still likely to occur in Wives, but it will be restricted to name dropping at best (hopefully).

This story starts off first person point of view, and changes to third person later on about SG-10 onward. I will unlikely carry over this way of writing with future chapters.

I have also just slapped names in when they were missing in canon. Sara is only listed as Sara O'Neill in the episode "Cold Lazarus", so I just put in the actress last name as Sara's maiden name. For Captain Conner I again went with the actor's name first, and in his case changed it to something more African-American to give it a difference as the actor's first name was the same as another character in the story.

You'll notice I borrowed 'Vera' from Firefly and have it as Dave Dixon's weapon of choice as the actor plays both that role in Stargate and Jayne Cobb. You -may- see a blending of the two characters in future chapters.

Also you may notice I have Jake Bosworth and Simon Wells as 'just' Airmen instead of Senior Airmen they are listed as during the episodes "Heroes". Also Simon is dating Marci instead of married to her, both changes are due to time. Since Heroes is a few years in the future, I thought I would have the Airmen grow into their promoted ranks and have Marci marry Simon between now and that time when he's about to become a new father.

At this point Steve Austin is -not- bionic. He may get that way later in the stories, but if so it will be with a Stargate flavor. Also Jeannie (as in I Dream of Jeannie) will have a science fiction explanation of who and what she is also keeping with a Stargate flavor as to her origin, I hope you will like the explanation when it comes up.

Teams so far...

SG-2

Rotating leaders Maj. Louis Ferretti; Major Coburn (season 3); Major Griff (later on season 3)

Airmen Will Robinson Lost in Space (tv--with Will 18 )

Robby Lost in Space (movie--large robot version)

Robby is named after robot in Forbidden planet.

SG-7 Magnificient Seven (Kitpurr's adaption as SG-7)

Captain Chris Larabee

Commander Buck Wilmington

Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay

Ezra P. Standish

Dr. Josiah Sanchez

Captain Nathan Jackson

Airmen JD Dunne

SG-8

Lt. Col. Jonathan G. Robinson Lost in Space (tv, refered to as Guy after the first actor who played him)

Major Don West Lost in Space (movie)

Cpt. Jeb Walker Lost in Space (movie)

Dr. Doug Phillips Time Tunnel

Dr. Tony Newman Time Tunnel

Dr. Samuel Beckett Quantum Leap

SG-10

Lt. Colonel Steve Austin Six Million Dollar Man

Major Anthony "Tony" Nelson I Dream of Jeannie

Major Roger Healy I Dream of Jeannie

SG-13

Colonel Dave Dixon

Major Peter Venkman (PhD, Dr. Venkman) Ghostbusters

Dr. Egon Spengler (Professor) Ghostbusters

Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz (Professor) Ghostbusters

Sgt. Winston Zeddemore Ghostbusters

Airman Jake Bosworth

Airman Simon Wells

For this first story I decided to do one at the point where many of the teams are on the same mission for me that is Forever and a Day. This is just from the other teams points of view instead of SG-1's in canon, or the wives in Stargate Wives.

So without further ado, I give you the first chapter, Forever SGC...


	2. Forever SGC

Forever SGC

SG-2

I know dad is concerned, but he really shouldn't be. Not with Robby looking over my shoulder. Its not as if this is my first field op and Major Ferretti is a veteran of gate travel, as well as my CO. He'll make sure I come back home. Now if I can only convince my parents of that.

I suppose not many airmen have to have such a worry so directly. But when one parent heads an SG team, the other has her own research lab at StarGate Command, they have more or less direct access to you and hence the reasons to worry. Its not as if this is the safest job in the world, but then again the military isn't suppose to be.

At least dad is joking with me before we line up and move out. This is -the- big one after all. The one everyone hopes we get to rescue Dr. Jackson's wife Sha're. Everyone likes him, and being one of the few who gets to occasionally work with him, I can see why. He cares for people, he's willing to see others as people when maybe most wouldn't consider them such.

He thinks of Robby as a person instead of as Colonel O'Neill who just thinks of Robby as a machine. I heard he forbade Miss Kozak from talking to it. Not that it would stop her. Sara Kozak definitely is her own woman, and great to talk to, all of the gang thinks so.

Some gang, our own SGC 'Brat Pack'. JD, Vin, and before he left, Rya'c, half of us 'native' as in from Earth, the other half off world, what most would call alien. I just call them the guys and leave it be, and so does Miss Kozak. And soon to be Mrs. O'Neill again from the invitation I received.

I know Rya'c would be here if he could, though I suppose he actually wouldn't be going with the rest of us. Off training to be a Jaffa warrior I think he's still too young, though he certainly can kick my tail with a Bashaak.

I still wish he were here. It's not my first off world mission but it's my first time in combat. I think dad recognizes that, it's why he was joking with me earlier, and probably why Major Ferretti is teasing me now.

Well there is General Hammond. My mind screams attention before someone else actually does. Listening to him is calming, and I find I'm ready to go out there and give it my best shot, our best shot, Robby and me, to save Sha're and her people.

SG-3

This op is off to a good start. Finding where the snakeheads have kept their prisoners was pretty easy. Taking out their guard more so. That's when I know the other shoe is about to drop, nothing is every easy in the SGC. Sure enough, there are whole platoon of snakeheads come charging over the dune, O'Neill is getting us to the battle line well enough and for right now its just take out as many as we can and hope we have more bullets than they have Jaffa.

Seeing Amonet just standing there outside of her tent makes me briefly wish I could station Wilson for sniper detail, but that certainly wouldn't get Dr. Jackson's wife back even if it took out the enemy's command.

Okay Robert my boy, back to business. Let's see if they have more snakes than we have bullets.

SG-6

She really is very beautiful. Not that I'm comparing her to me, not now. Major Thacher would have my head even having that thought right now...oh, there's another snakehead. There -was- another snakehead. The bodies are starting to pile up and...oh oh. Over the dune they come.

Well our job is to get the civilians through the gate, and that's what we're going to do. I hope they are able to rescue Dr. Jackson's wife. I'm sure he's not going to mention the time I flirted with him on PX3808. Okay not really flirted, though the guys teased me when they thought Daniel wasn't around to hear. But come on, flirting with a married man, me? I'm not that sort of girl and I did know he was married. You'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to have heard about his wife and Captain Linda Beach is not any of them.

Still, he -is- rather cute.

SG-7

Vin did a great job tracking where they took the Abydonians. That boy is good! Something Buck doesn't fail to tell me what seems like every few minutes. Though to be fair, Buck's been keeping noise discipline, its more by what's on his face than what's out of his mouth that speaks to me.

Jack's doing a fine job leading this bunch. Thinking big when he needs to deploy us, going small again when he's back to his own team.

But 'speaking' of silent talking, it's nearly annoying how many jarheads and chairforces are giving Ezra a surprised look. Sure to most of them he is prisoner-at-large, Ezra P. Standish, the man who conned most of the SGC for a whole week when he infiltrated the base. That alone should clue them off that he's not your normal con man. Should have figured he was someone's black ops in someone's service. Not that this navy puke is going to tell them anything, let them keep guessing, while we take point behind tracker extraordinaire Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay...okay, and Teal'c.

If anyone they should be surprised about it should be Josiah. Of course they've seen Dr. Josiah Sanchez hang out with Dr. Daniel Jackson so often they figure if the archeologist is competent, why not the anthropologist? He's the one I'll count on to talk to the Abydonians, after Daniel. With Sha're this close, I'm not sure he's going to be thinking with too straight a head. I'm also sure Jack knows that and doesn't need a reminder, not from this former SEAL.

Buck 'tells' me again how good Vin is as he brings up our six, preceded by our own Dr. Jackson, and even now their Die Hard joke of 'no relation' runs through my mind. Daniel and Nathan are even the same race mix as Johnson and Johnson in the movie, it's probably why it still sticks in my mind. Hopefully Doctor, as in medical, Nathan Jackson won't be needed, but I'm not wearing rose colored goggles. I'll go for not -too- needed and leave it at that.

JD will watch his back, while out on the field, Major Carter's cousin is pretty much all business, of course Buck would say back at base he's pretty much all business, but I think his one-Buck-campaign to get the kid to loosen up is working fine. Helps that JD gets along with the Robinson kid, Vin and from what I recall Teal'c's kid when he was living on Earth.

Can't believe I think of that so casually now. 'Living on Earth' as if I was out of some scifi show, which the truth would be far stranger than most fictions.

In any case, I don't think we'll need our walking talking Encyclopedia Brown, but JD's surprised me more than once with his eclectic font of knowledge.

Whoa, time to lay down cover fire. Snakeheads coming over the dune, not that anyone didn't hear Jack shout about the incoming snakeheads. SG-6 is moving out with the Abydonians, time to parcel out my guys to help. Buck will stick with me and hold the line, I see Jack manning a weapon I know JD is better at, one hand signal later and Jack's out of the armed FRED and back on the line in command. Josiah sees me signaling him to the Abydonians and yep, Danny boy's headed off to where we saw Sha're last.

I'll send Ezra and Nathan after him.

SG-8

I suppose every father worries about sending his son off to fight. It's rather cliché of too many writers for me to recall the origins of parents sending their boys to war. Its also too much philosophizing, which is actually par for the course with my team. I don't think any other SG team is so science heavy as mine. I do have to hand it to Don and Jeb though, they shepherd the 'brain boys' fairly well.

By now I think they're less worried about what we're going to do and I can finally see the respect in both of the pilot's faces. They may rather be up in the sky before they found out about the Stargate program, but they can follow mostly when we start going into 'egghead mode' as Major Don West has put it more than once to the other 'pure breed' military part of our team, Captain Jeb Walker.

I am not surprise O'Neill had SG-8 and 13 bring up the rear. He hadn't dismissed us as a fighting force, guess hanging out with Samantha and Daniel has changed his mind on what I heard his opinion on scientist had been. Still it would have surprised me if he had us take point.

Then again our trio of former time travelers are use the weird and unusual that makes up a typical SGC mission, so I guess O'Neill's taken that into account. Probably more so since SG-1 has done a bit of time traveling on their own.

This mission won't be SG-8's specialty, but we're determined to get Sha're back for Daniel. I know if it were Maureen, or Samuel's wife Donna, we'd want everyone to try their hardest to rescue them.

"That's Will! Cover fire!" I shout as I see Will firing and trying to keep up with that pet robot of his. SG-8 knows beyond most how alien that thing is. Somehow survived its mission to save the first SG-10 came back definitely changed, sentient apparently and while Will built it under the influence of the machine on Epsilon III, we really don't understand what it is.

"Robby is covering the Jaffa!" I hear Doug shout, and he could only mean Teal'c and Drey'auc, not that my team is a shoot-on-snakehead-sight as other teams, but we're aren't pacifist either. We know the Jaffa is the enemy, except Teal'c, and his family and Master Bra'tac.

"They've got Sha're!" Samuel shouts now, "Form up, cover them!" O'Neill, Makepeace and Larabee are too busy holding the line to do this, it's up to Ferretti, Dixon and me to give the Jaffa time to get dial out.

"Casper Cannons!" I hear Dixon shout and I don't have to tell my men twice to hit the ground. SG-13's 'ghost guns' are going off. I may not respect what they do, but I can't fault Drs. Spengler and Stantz's instrumentality. The closest thing to staff weapons and wholly human engineered.

SG-10

"Casper Cannons!" Steve hears and does a quick check for the other two members of his team, and Tony and Roger heard the warning over the explosions of sand, and fire of Jaffa and Human weapons. "So how did three astronauts end up in a war zone?" Roger quipped as what could have been called a kind of lightning flashed from where they knew SG-13 to be.

"Oh you know, fly an emergency mission into space, find out there really are such things as aliens and that the shuttle isn't the only way to go off world," Steve replied with his dry sense of humor, making it all sound reasonable in this very unreasonable situation.

"We've got Sha're! Teal'c and Drey'auc are carrying her between them to the Stargate," Tony as always was the most serious one of the three of them, even beating out their former shuttle commander John Koenig. Its not that he didn't have a sense of humor, it was just a very off duty humor. He allowed himself to laugh then, and not during a mission. Normally.

"Cover fire!" Tony and Roger hear Steve shout as the proton pack fire died down and the enemy Jaffa were -thinking- about getting up.

"The packs aren't reliable," Tony commented in between burst of fire, he had the best grasp on how SG-13's so-called proton packs worked, "Shouldn't count on them for sustained fire like that."

"Thank you for the news update, Major Nelson," Steve snarked and rose up over cover to fire again at the dwindling horde of Jaffa.

SG-13

"This stinks!" Dave Dixon let escape as sand rained down on him. He realized why SG-13 was put to the rear. Jack had little regard for Dave's 'Casper crew', and to be honest at first neither did one Colonel Dave Dixon. But after a few missions with things that plainly weren't explainable, he opted out for playing a 'Scully' to Drs. Venkman, Spengler and Stantz's 'Mulder'. He would never admit it in a report, or to anyone or thing official, but there was something out there (and refused to think back home) that just can't be explained, nor always able to shoot no matter how many big guns, and Dave liked to bring a lot of them, they had.

Even the gun he named Vera might not take out some of the things they ran into, and Dave's beloved custom Callahan full-bore auto lock with customized trigger double cartridge thorough gauge was typically enough to take out most things Goa'uld, or Jaffa.

Right now Vera was very effective with what Jaffa tried to flank their position. Of course what Dave was commenting on was not on -their- part of the battle line. Some Jaffa brought up a heavy cannon and with Robby off covering the T&D show as they ran for the 'gate for some reason, it left SG-7's kid, Dunne manning the next piece of heaviest 'artillery'...outside of Vera of course.

"I think they're jealous of you Vera," Dave muttered as he hugged ground again with more shots flew over their heads and into the surrounding sand.

Catching his Casper crew checking their 'unlicensed' (and he really wished they would not keep stressing that) nuclear accelerators, then Pete's nod, Dave risked raising his head to yell, "G-Nukes!"

Code word for his boys to start strafing the area with their accelerators, and hopefully the other teams would hit the dirt after hearing the code word. Dave was sure they would, despite the variety of backgrounds, air force, navy, marine and civilian, they were professionals.

Even his parapsychologist.

Dave smiled as the Jaffa either fried or dove for the ground as they encountered the unfamiliar lightning like fire of his boys' proton packs. Shame they don't last long, would make a great weapon for other things beyond ghost, Dave thought to himself yet another time.

"Sha're's through the gate sir!" Dave heard Sgt. Winston Zeddemore shout, and as usual he could count on the marine on his team to keep track of things, even three parapsychologists. "Robby's returning to the firing line!"

Now -that- was welcome news. The Jaffa horde was thinning out and with the heavy firepower that bot could bring to bear, this little dust up was going to be over soon.

SG-2

"They're through!" Will heard himself shout, "Robby we've got to get back to the others stat!"

"Command accepted," Robby replied with more than usual formality. Certainly Will built him, but the alien machine that accelerated his intelligence to do so didn't leave a blueprint he could readily access. There was more than one time that Airman William 'Will' Robinson didn't understand why his robot did what he did. But he could always trust him.

"Follow Big Blue!" Major Louis Ferretti shouted and gestured to his team to form up behind the huge blue eight foot tall alien robot that was oddly technically human made. He had to snort a laugh as he thought about 'his' team. The core was Will and his robot, he was just one of what may be many leaders of the new SG-2 as the boy and his bot weren't sent out on missions as much as other teams.

No need to waste other trained personnel waiting around when all one has to do was slap in a temporary CO for any mission SG-2 would be sent out on. Lou figured that wouldn't be the case for the long term. Robby had too much firepower not to send him out, so eventually someone with rank would end up the permanent head of SG-2.

It just wasn't going to be Lou. He was looking forward to transferring up to the moon base established.

Right now it was time to signal 'Kill'em Casey' for another rocket launched assault as they advanced behind the big blue bot.

SG-3

Robert Makepeace may not speak a lot, certainly didn't mind that his marines weren't openly loved by the chairforce people he often works with, but he did appreciate the rare bit of alien technology that the SGC occasionally did get to use.

Officially called the Model B-9 Environmental Control Robot by the alien on PK4-120, and Robby by everyone else in the SGC, Robert Makepeace was one marine who appreciated the heavy firepower the big blue bot could bring to bear.

When he saw SG-2 bring up the rocket launcher following up behind Robby, Robert figured it was a good time to lay down concentrated heavy firepower. "Castleman! Give me a 4th of July!" which the marine knew meant SMAW fire. Like his air force counterpart, the marine loaded, aimed and fired his Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon to bracket where Robby was focusing his barrage.

Robert definitely loved being able to use alien tech along side human tech in an operation. This one had a nice ending too.

SG-6

"No word sir," Major Richard Thacher reported to General Hammond as Richard's team helped escort the Abydonians towards the infirmary. He hadn't stuck around to know if anyone was able to reach Amonet, Sha're as he corrected himself mentally, or not.

That was not what Major General George Hammond wanted to hear. While there were even bets that the man didn't know how to smile outside Colonel O'Neill's continue bombardment of quips and witticism, everyone knew the man cared for all of them, and in particular Dr. Daniel Jackson. Like everyone on the base, Richard knew that Hammond wanted Sha're back for Daniel's sake.

He just wished he had the news General Hammond wanted to hear.

SG-7

Dr. Nathan Jackson looked over the man whose surname he shared despite not being related by blood and certainly not by race. Daniel was definitely worse to wear, but vitals looked well and with Sha're alive and in friendly hands he'll have something great to wake up to.

Nathan didn't even have to look to know that Ezra and Vin were putting together a stretcher, "He's going to make it," he unnecessarily announced, maybe to hear it from his own lips. Whatever Amonet used on him it left a scare on his forehead and Nathan shuddered to think what kind of internal damage there may be. He didn't think concussion which was his first guess, but the pupils looked good so he discounted that.

Daniel was loaded on the stretcher by the time the fire fight died outside. Vin took a peek out and turned back in a moment later, "its over."

Jack O'Neill was in the tent what seemed like an instant later and Nathan had to assure him that he would be alright.

"Sha're?" came the expected question though the Colonel hadn't turned his gaze from his friend on the stretcher. "Off with Teal'c and Drey'auc last I saw. She's alive, Drey'auc had Zatted her and when last I saw and it was Sha're in control, not Amonet." Nathan could see the relief in the Colonel and Major Carter when she followed in a moment later.

"Let's get Daniel home," and there wasn't a person in the rapidly getting overcrowded tent to disagree with Nathan.

SG-8

"I can confirm they didn't go back to the SGC," Guy heard his friend Dr. Samuel Beckett pronounced as they examined the DHD. Captain Connor of SG-11 had just finished the report on their end of the immediate aftermath of the battle when SGC reported that Teal'c, Drey'auc or especially Sha're had not gone to the SGC and so until Major Samantha Carter made it over, SG-8's 'think tank' was on the job with figuring out just where the two Jaffa took Dr. Jackson's wife.

"Why not just ask Robby, Dad...sir," Guy and the rest of SG-8 just looked at his son with a stunned surprise before Lt. Col. Jonathan G. Robinson spoke up, "He can do that son?" He probably should have used rank, go with protocol and all, but Professor Guy Robinson was shaken that he didn't think to ask, as Robby has shown some amazing abilities before.

It only took a moment after Robby rolled up to determine it was P3X-974...Cimmeria.

SG-10

"So they went for Thor's Hammer, makes sense," Tony spoke the words all three astronauts were thinking. Even if it wasn't required reading, the reports about the Asgard drew the trio as they thought of meeting aliens, particularly the so-called Roswell Greys.

Right now they were waiting for SG-8 to close up the panel on the DHD so it could be dialed for Earth. All three wanted to get back there and most of all get Dr. Jackson and the rest of the injured back for treatment. Steve recalled the briefing all the SG team CO's received after SG-1's return from Cimmeria after the last time. Thor said the Hammer was repaired and that means anyone infected by a Goa'uld could be taken there.

Earth certainly couldn't remove one of those parasites. They found out the hard way with Major Kawalsky. So Cimmeria was set up as the standard detour to take anyone found to be possessed by a Goa'uld.

Steve knew his team would be ready to go in after them, but also could see his team could use with a stand down after the mission to P5C-353. No one expected to see another sphere there, but it was worth checking out for a return trip, just in case any other technology was left behind.

Unlike the movies, wearing a space suit was grueling and while his team had the most experience in them, it still took a lot out of them. It was only because there was a possibility of rescuing Sha're that Steve volunteered his team to be added to the many going. Tony in particular seemed very understanding being the married man out of the three of them.

SG-11

Captain Connor now could sigh. While a good portion of the SG teams were headed back to Earth, his team had been assigned clean up detail. The SGC would send in more FREDs and plenty of body bags, he just hoped they would also send in more hands to help with the dead Jaffa. I know we could just leave them here, but the boys back at Area 51 want bodies to study as well as their armor and any other equipment we find.

Being among the few SG teams with the most team members wasn't always a blessing. But he knew that each one of them was happy to be apart of getting Dr. Jackson's wife back.

Besides Captain Raevon R. Connor owed SG-1 for saving his life, twice. Even if there were a mountain of bodies for his team to clean up afterwards, he would have still volunteered for this mission.

Still...there are a lot of bodies.

SG-13

"So docs, think they'll be ghost here later?" Airman Jake Bosworth asked Drs. Venkman, Spengler and Stantz. Neither Jake nor fellow airman Simon Wells weren't bashful about asking supernatural, -unless- there was an officer around. Other than Colonel Dixon that is. Technically that should have included Major Venkman, but he was more Doctor than Major to either Airmen.

While all three parapsychologists were asked, all eyes went to Dr. Egon Spengler for an answer. At first he hadn't realized what was being asked as he had just finished talking with the physicist of SG-8 about the DHD and tracing addresses dialed.

"It really depends on if any of the Jaffa had lingering matters they had to take care of, or felt strongly enough to not move on," he answered in his deadpan fashion, really his mind was still back on the subject of the DHD.

"Like maybe the unfinished business of killing us?" Peter ventured making the airmen nervous, which Egon ignoring the quip didn't help bolster their confidence. They were -definitely- ready to leave.

SG-2

"The party approaches," Robby announced to SG-2 as they stood by gate guard duty on P3X-974 or Cimmeria as the locals call it. Lou noticed Will looked ready to drop on his feet, but was trying to look alert as the senior members of the team.

"If no hostiles, how about giving me a light on them Robby," Lou said before the big blue robot swiveled on his hip and shined a flood lights on the approaching party that should consist of SG-1, 7 and hopefully Sha're and Drey'auc. Which once the light was on them SG-2 saw all of them plus a few Cimmerians that must have gone with them as guides.

Lou had to smile as he heard Jack shout back, "Hey! Hey! Don't need to blind us, we're carrying Sha're if you don't mind!"

"Dial the gate Will," Lou ordered as the others drew near where he had to snort as Chris passed by and muttered "Who's this we white man?"

SG-3

Colonel Makepeace was glad he was on hand when the teams came back from P3X-974. Of course few saw what barely counted as a smile on his face as the stretcher bearers carrying Sha're walked past him and his clapping was also likely lost among the others applauding to see the wife of Dr. Jackson finally here on Earth.

But it wasn't as if he cared what others thought of him. He has a job to do and every now and then it was nice to see something good come of it.

SG-6

Hearing the applause, Richard started to smile, thinking that could only be the teams returning with Sha're. Finally Dr. Jackson gets that happy ending everyone on base hoped he would when this all started three years ago.

"Guess you just lost any dating prospects," he pretended not to hear Brendan tease Linda of whom he imagines probably was either rolling her eyes or sticking her tongue out at him. He certainly wasn't going to get involved if Captain Brendan Kerr wanted to tease fellow Captain Linda Beach.

Not as long as they kept doing their jobs with processing the Abydonians here for examination before they're sent back to their home.

SG-7

"So how is he?" Nathan asks his wife, though Janet was treating Daniel for the high fever, Dr. Raine Lone Tree-Jackson likely had the more up to date information without bothering their friend Janet about the ailing Daniel. When Nathan left to go with SG-7 and 1 to Cimmeria he left Daniel suffering from a fever likely from head trauma from the ribbon device Amonet used on him.

"Fever's gone and he's resting now. He just needed to see Sha're to really believe she is alive," Raine spoke in her quiet way that Nathan was well use to by now in their marriage, however ever word was heard by not only her husband, but the rest of SG-7 to whom Daniel is a friend.

"Okay team, this is going to be quite the debrief so let's hit the showers before the other teams," Chris urged his teammates, thinking they only have to beat SG-1 to them, unless SG-11 finished up and had returned. It was possible, SG-7 had been gone nearly a day after returning from P8X-873.

SG-8

"I'm proud of you son," Guy greeted Will after he was out of the debriefing with General Hammond. Currently his son was engulfed in a hug from his mother and Guy could see he'd progressed from the stage of being too concerned about what others thought to be embarrassed by the embrace. When you're out there in the field and it might just be the last time you saw a loved one, you cared less about what others think and showing affection.

Doug smiled and looked on, thinking of his own family and how they didn't know what he was up to other than government, and top secret. He mused that his teammates Guy and Samuel were fortunate they could shared with their wives, in fact both of their wives were also involved with the SGC. Looking around he imagined Samuel was off to see if he could catch the next databurst up to the moon base. Donna was up there working with a Keith Orbit on the main computer, installing something like Ziggy the so-called sentient supercomputer from Project Quantum Leap up there.

Samuel wasn't the only one trying to write an email or three before the databurst through the moonbase's gate. Jeb noticed that his friend Don was in a hurry to write what he couldn't think of to say something, anything to a certain Dr. Judy Robinson who is working on the life support and medical technology up there. He's sure Don wants to sneak the email under the radar of their team leader who happens to said Judy's father.

SG-10

Steve didn't think Jeannie tackled her husband once they were on a level where her clearance allowed her to be, but to his eye it seemed close. He could only chuckle at how she seems to fawn over him and he gets embarrassed about said fawning. It may have to do with some of their adult games they play behind bedroom doors, or so Steve thought after hearing Jeannie 'accidentally' call Tony 'Master' one time. Tony turned several shades of red after he realized Steve overheard that title, one that his very blond wife didn't mind to utter at all. He did seem to relax once Steve winked at the two of them to say 'its okay, have fun'.

Roger hung around the infirmary hoping to catch the eye and perhaps a moment with a certain Dr. Janet Frasier. Ever since he saw the little bundle of beauty and brains he knew he wanted to at least ask her to go out for a cup of coffee. Especially once he realized she was single and free. It made the first medical exam awkward, but otherwise Roger hoped to actually ask her out when she slows down.

Problem is he didn't think she ever slow down.

Well with everyone hanging out at the infirmary to see how the Jacksons are doing, it made a good cover for him to wait and hope. Not that he didn't care for the Jacksons, he too wanted Dr. Jackson to have his storybook happy ending, and Roger just hoped he might get one too.

SG-11

Conner thought it was good to get the last body loaded on a FRED as well as the last of the salvage. Plenty more staff weapons for the SGC armory, some more Zats, and after packing away Amonet's tent, some Goa'uld tech for the boys back at Area 51 to study.

He knew he wasn't the only one on SG-11 that looked forward getting back to Earth. General Hammond personally radioed them to tell the team that 'Mrs. Jackson' has been successfully recovered, repeating the 'Mrs. Jackson' part to make sure they got the message. Amonet was gone, and Sha're Jackson was alive and well.

SG-13

Peter sighed after his turn seeing the Jacksons. He wasn't as close to Daniel as say Egon or Ray are to him, but he did kind of like the guy. But then again who didn't like Daniel? Sighing again he thought he should go and call Dana. Now out at Area 51 as they studied what that one Goa'uld did to her, maybe if they do get down time, he'd head over there and see how she's doing personally.

Egon and Ray had hoped to catch up with Sam and talk about the DHD, but the looming arms of their CO, Dave Dixon had landed on their shoulders and he was guiding them off to where he hoped to coax them to writing reports. "After all," he began happily, "This is one time we don't have to come up with colorful ways to describe what no-one would believe otherwise." Which being part of the SGC was saying a lot.

Dave was one happy Colonel, he just wished he could light up one of his cigars right now.

Winston touched base with his fellow marines in SG-3, again declining to transfer over. He'd seen too many things, some wonderful, some that would likely keep him up at nights as they years roll by to even think about leaving the 'Casper crew' as the other SG teams unofficially referred to SG-13.

Jake and Simon were feeling ten feet tall now. No ghosts, no weird alien monsters that made what Hollywood put out seem tame by comparison, just a good, old fashioned rescue of a damsel in distress. Okay not really, but it was as close as either of them was going to get and still be on SG-13.

Simon wished he could tell his girlfriend Marci about all of this. If she was already impressed with him as a man in uniform, he could just imagine how she'd react to hearing about this adventure. Bringing a man's captured wife back to him. He -could- tell her that, just be vague on the where this occurred...saying classified would work.

"Yep...I could say that," Simon said out loud causing his friend and teammate to turn and look at him, "What's that Simon?"

"Just very glad we brought back Mrs. Sha're Jackson that's all."


	3. The Good, the Bad and the Re'tu

The Good, the Bad, and the Re'tu

"All right team, gear up with your TERs and be ready to embark to PXA-460, tomorrow," Captain Chris Larabee told his SG team. It was one of the largest, numerically speaking. Only SG-11 exceeded it in size and they were mainly engineers. Sometimes SG-13 had up to eight, but that was temporary on-loan sort of basis, so Chris didn't count them as a team with a larger number than SG-7, his magnificent seven.

"As you can guess we're going Re'tu hunting, and yes they are now our allies," Chris decided to intercept what would likely be good natured heckling from any number of candidates on his team. Buck of course, as this wasn't a serious briefing, Ezra was next on Chris' list of who to expect heckles from with Josiah and Nathan teammates he could count on for the drier humor to be unleashed. Vin and JD just didn't think along those lines, which is ironic as it's usually the youngest members of a group heckling could be counted from and SG-7's youngest it just doesn't occur to them.

All in all, this was one former Navy SEAL who wouldn't have it any other way.

"As you know we are going for is Kalakek and hopefully talk him into an alliance with us, and if not take him out of the picture," Chris certainly hoped for the former and did not have any qualms about the latter part of his orders.

Word had come back to the Re'tu Central Authority that the rebels had started to hear of the SGC's victories against the Goa'uld. Unprecedented number of victories. Not just one or two in a generation, but month after month some Goa'uld or another had their plans set back. Now several major system lords had been killed by the Tau'ri.

There is a possibility that this Kalakek may turn his rebels into an effective fighting force to help instead of one that hinders.

Chris still thinks back upon that briefing and Buck's quietly phrased, 'Hope springs eternal'. It did sound like wishful thinking that this Kalakek would just abandon a near fanatical plan as hopeless as it was for these newcomers Tau'ri. Well, Chris wasn't going to question these orders since they had the option of going in guns, TERs that is, a blazing if they need to.

"So Dr. Jackson," JD began as they walked to the locker room to get their gear, "You sure this isn't going to hurt Vin?" No-one had to ask what -this- JD was talking about, it was something Josiah came across studying their resident 'alien' on the team. Technically Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay was born on Earth, but was raised on PXA-460 as one of their own and it was during a cultural exchange that Dr. Josiah Sanchez happened upon a plant that let's someone see the unseen.

It saved the people of Vin's tribe more than once over the generations against the Re'tu, specifically the Re'tu rebels.

Kalakek had sent rebels to Vin's world more than once and been beaten back each time because of this plant. From the sample, Nathan and the rest of the doctors on base were able to determine that it does induces a similar biochemical change in the brain like the genetically engineered one in Charlie.

And of course there is a downside.

Nathan had held the report of the plant's effect on the human body in his hand, not a bad thing except he started gesturing wildly as he talked passionately about -not- using this on the upcoming mission. There wasn't enough room for a decent pace in Chris' office, which is likely why Nathan went to gesturing, the papers in said hand threatening to fly out of it and all over the small space.

"...strain on his body and to say nothing of the addiction factor here, Chris," Nathan said in his calming down, wrapping up tone of voice, "If there is any other way for someone to detect the Re'tu then I'm for it. I know you nor I want to see Vin an addict."

Vin had been in to talk to Chris but hours before hand.

"Your people want this alliance, their people want this alliance and my people have a way to act as a bridge while other wise men work on something permanent. I know the risk Chris, I will not become a slave of the plant-that-seers. We will use it to find who we must and then I will stop. It is as simple as that." And Chris believed Vin, that young man had an iron will and if he said he could do it, Chris was inclined to believe him.

"Nathan I think we should trust him on this, we aren't talking about someone from Earth and we shouldn't hold our standards up to him."

Chris knew his friend Dr. Nathan Jackson, and knew the medic needed to make this point before they proceeded. He'd likely hear the base physician, Dr. Janet Frasier about it, and as sure as if Buck made a bet, he was asked to see her about Vin before they were due to leave.

"...what I don't get is how can you ask Vin to do this, Captain," not Chris, which was a bad sign as he realized right now Janet wasn't holding him as in high esteem as normal for them.

"Dr. Frasier, everything was explained, the risk went over and both Drs. Jacksons," Chris meaning Nathan and his wife, Rain Lone Tree, not Daniel Jackson archeologist extraordinaire, "have also been on my tail about the risks. We won't push Vin any further than he should go and we don't want him to go further. Please, Doctor, we're not the NID suddenly. We don't see Vin as an expendable alien. He's one of our own, a member of my team and we'll look out for him."

'We'll look out for him' rang a bit hollow as Vin took point and Chris tried to follow him. His other thought was 'That boy is good' and this one ex-SEAL knows good when he sees it. They all did, and frankly they all were good, it's the only qualifier Chris had for selecting them for SG-7.

The fact that they were also quirky to some point was considered a bonus.

Trips to Vin's world, and then Reetalia seemed more like side trips, yet perfectly necessary to get what they needed, including outfitting all seven of them with Transphase Eradication Rods. Buck had drilled them all with TERs back at the SGC with the limited number they had. Getting seven required some negotiating with the Tok'ra but Jacob and Martouf came through.

They weren't successful in getting any of Ma'chello's eye and earbuds that let one see and hear a Re'tu. There simply were not enough yet and the Tok'ra weren't in the sharing mood with them. Unlike TERs that they could steal from the Goa'uld who did mass produce them.

Now SG-7 were on the world last suspected of where Kalakek is headquartered. According to Vin he'd snuck them past several patrols, a very uneasy feeling for most of them, especially the two ex-SEALs. They like to see the enemy they're trying to hide from. However it was ill advised to use the TERs to see as it was like using the equivalent of spotlights to shine upon them.

Not a good way to sneak about, however fortunate that SG-7 is full of sneaks and stealth is not a problem with most of them. Even the two who it use to be a challenge wasn't much of one. Nathan is use to battlefield medicine and getting up to a patient without announcing to the enemy where he is and Josiah is use to quietly moving about as an anthropologist. Which sounded funny to Chris at first, but upon thinking about it, it made sense. Hard to study a group of people when they realize they're being watched. JD might look like a bookworm in his wire-rim glasses, but he soaked up the how-to's like a sponge. He would have to learn how not to be quiet.

To the rest, two SEALs, one black ops agent, and one from the clan Koeai of the people of the Corel-ain, who put the whole Native American stealth stereotype up a whole other notch. Josiah and Daniel still are trying to pin point which tribe or tribes the Corel-ain had come from when the Goa'uld took them from Earth. Unlike the Salish of PXY-887, they didn't seem to be of an identifiable tribe, but a mix of enough to give both the anthropologist and archeologist a headache trying to discern them.

Right now the silent seven came to an abrupt halt as Vin hand singled Chris, who signaled the rest of his team. Someone else was out here was what Chris made of Vin's hand gestures, and he didn't think he the 'someone' was other Re'tu.

That 'someone' turned out to be a bounty hunter by the name of Aris Boch.

Chris could probably count on one hand how many times someone else had gotten the drop on him and still have fingers left over on that hand. He'd kick Jack's tail later for down playing how good Aris was, and chalked it up for Jack's bruised ego for being caught by Aris too.

Or Aris really could be -that- good, which Chris might concede to him.

Right now, he had Aris' TER looking weapon in his face and a very unhappy bounty hunter holding said weapon.

"No, no, no, no!" Aris strangled his shout as he had his weapon on Chris and the rest of SG-7 had their weapons on him, "Tell me you're not another Tau'ri team after the same mark I am?"

"Love to, but you've got a bead on our boss and taint nice to talk less we git that gun out of his face first," Buck said his aim never wavering. He could tell a professional, even if this Aris Boch was from another world, and he wouldn't be able to get off a shot before Aris did.

Aris wouldn't live beyond that shot, but that wouldn't help Chris at all.

"We know about your force field too," JD thought he better remind Boch in case he was counting on that to protect him from a counter attack, "Remember these are TERs much like you have."

Which Aris realized already and hoped they hadn't realized that one single fact. Oh it would protect against the first and likely second shots, but there were six of them and one of him. Shots three, four, five and definitely six, were going to get past his protective field.

"Well, I guess we have what you Tau'ri would call a Texan standoff," Aris commented a bit proud of what he'd picked up during his short stay at the SGC earlier this year.

"Mexican...that's Mexican standoff," JD corrected with Buck only tempted to snicker, Ezra did with Josiah and Nathan smiling, however not one of their weapons wavered from pointing at Aris Boch, a fact he noted as his visor pretargeted all them. Not that he thought he could make good on the target acquisitions, but he liked the feature and glad it was working.

"Look, Sokar wants this Kalakek dead for all the damage his teams have been doing in his newly acquired territory, I figured this one was safe. Couldn't get in the way of my new allies and friends and so what do I find when I start to close in on Kalakek? A Tau'ri SG team. Look, how about you help me bag this bounty and just to help my rep, you don't mention that anyone but me did it? Deal?"

"Sorry Aris, but we need Kalakek alive and talking alliance," Chris said in a tone that noted he still had a weapon in his face, but he didn't care much about it. Not that Chris was suicidal, not any more, he was just confident in the 'I die, you die' situation they had.

"Alive? Didn't he just send a squad to try and bomb you Tau'ri last year? What's all of this about talking to him about an alliance?"

"Yes, what is this about an alliance?" Kalakek asked though only Vin and Aris heard him, the former had turned his TER away from Aris in a smooth motion that had Kalakek in his sight, with Ezra and Nathan sweeping their TERs in an arc intended to cover the area and end up on Kalakek too. However as other Re'tu came in their sights, they each stopped their weapon upon said Re'tu.

Aris odds of surviving a shoot out with SG-7 rose quickly as Josiah and JD also swept their TERs away from him and onto surrounding Re'tu. His force field had a chance against just the one TER left pointed at him, however his odds of surviving a shoot out with the Re'tu fell substantially depending if they chose to fire at him first and not the Tau'ri who had them covered.

"I am Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay of the clan Koeai of the people of the Corel-ain," Vin started as the rest of his team only heard his part of the conversation as he started to present the proposal of alliance, a full pardon from the Re'tu Central Authority and how the whole war against the Goa'uld is changing with victories had.

"And...and..." Vin was starting to waiver with his words and stance, "...and Hathor was killed this year by Colonel O'Neill...Amonet by Teal'c..."

"What's happening?" Aris asked concerned as he too was caught up in the tale Vin was telling, finally his weapon turned from Chris, with the head of SG-7 quickly moving to catch Vin before the young man fell over. It was a question that Kalakek also asked but now only Aris could hear and see him out of the humanoids gathered in the Mexican standoff.

"Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay used a drug to be able to see and hear your people and it weakened him," Chris explained in the direction Vin's TER had shown Kalakek to stand, "He did it to make sure this alliance could be heard by you."

"He believes you," Aris relayed, "He's heard many of the same things and wants to fight this war with the Goa'uld more effectively. He's willing to give this alliance a try with the Tau'ri and Tok'ra but he is not ready to rejoin and follow Central Authority...they...they don't have the spines to do what is needed to win. Wait!"

Aris spotted them first on his visor, and then everyone heard the death gliders roaring in their direction. Finally TER bearing Jaffa began to pour over the hills seeking out Re'tu.

"Nathan and Josiah, help Vin, JD you cover them, Buck, and Ezra, you're with me on point, we're going to clear a path through the Jaffa back to the 'gate," Chris ordered.

"Kalakek says he has a fall back address if we want to come with them," already Re'tu plasma fire mingled in the distance with Jaffa TER and staff weapon fire. Chris didn't hesitate, they were in this together and better show it now than later, so he replied to Aris and hoped Kalakek was listening in, "That'll work!"

It was a sight that convinced Kalakek that the Tau'ri were better allies than targets, this two TER toting Chris Larabee firing from each hand as he lead his SG team, Aris Boch and Kalakek's people to the Ring of Worlds. They fired from cover, they fired on the run, they covered each other and only didn't do so for the Re'tu because they couldn't see them to do so.

That didn't stop Kalakek's people from adding their fire to the ones of this SG-7, well directed fire that cleared the path to the Ring of Worlds and let one of his own dial while he was covered before Kalakek lead the way and SG-7 covered their retreat.

If this was the kind of effectiveness that the Tau'ri represented, then they would have their alliance with Kalakek and his people. Already he could imagine new strategies if this Tok'ra technology of hiding them from the Goa'uld worked. Particularly if he could time his attacks with those of the Tau'ri. Let them be the ones who the Goa'uld see as the source, let them draw fire.

Yes, Kalakek would agree to this alliance.

Vin was held up between Nathan and Josiah as they made their way through he gate, JD following, and then Ezra with Buck at the DHD using it as cover. "Come on Chris! Move!"

They really didn't know that they were it, it was just that as their TERs swept from next target to next target it didn't show any Re'tu along the way. Chris wasn't so much having the time of his life, as he was too busy keeping that life as he fired a TER from each hand, slowly backing to the gate, then turning and diving through it. His friend and 2IC diving through moments later.

Dr. Janet Frasier had her team ready when SG-7's IDC came through and she wasn't surprised when she saw Vin barely walking through with Nathan and Josiah on either side of him. With a withering glare at Chris after he walked through, she had Vin on a gurney and off to the infirmary with Nathan and eventually the rest of SG-7 in tow.

Chris wasn't going to like the hopeful tongue lashing he was going to get. Hopeful because he knew Janet could just say nothing and just give him significant and meaningful looks throughout the examination and in honestly, Chris rather would have that tongue lashing. Get it out in the open and usually it was all at once instead of the stares that could last days, weeks depending on how that little doctor would hold it against him and he'd suspected she could do so for a very long time.

At least the boys in Washington will be happy to hear about that alliance with Kalakek, and hopefully General Hammond too. He's significantly closer than anyone from the Pentagon and Chris would rather have his CO happy with him than displeased as head physician is going to be.

He may be the good guy to his team, to the Re'tu and that Aris Boch character, but he has the feeling for a long time to come he was the bad guy to one Dr. Janet Frasier.

Can't win them all, but that won't stop him from trying.


	4. Make Peace Not War

Make Peace Not War

My boys are typically the big guns, the hard hitting punch of the SGC. Backing up or getting other teams out of trouble, we probably see more of the other SG teams than any other team. Most times we know their names, always their faces, sometimes we don't have the option to forget if they don't come back alive. Most times that isn't a worry because we do our job and very well.

On the rare occasion we get a mission that has nothing to do with any other team.

PX6-202 was such a mission. Natives there wanted to oust the minor Goa'uld ruling over them and while they don't have anything we really want, by winning their freedom they deprive a bigger fish in the Goa'uld food chain supplies. I'm not sure what, but the brass didn't ask me to find out, they asked me and SG-3 to go in and kick Goa'uld tail.

Kicking off our offensive with some well placed sniping took out the top Jaffa, mortar fire shook them up further, so by the time we moved into position to start the main event it really wasn't going to last long after it began.

Nor did it.

Of course the plan didn't survive contact with the enemy, but it's the rare ones that do. They did go down in the end. I didn't lose any men and among the natives they accepted the causalities as the price for their freedom.

One celebration latter we were on our way back to the SGC.

That's when the other shoe dropped and Murphy had his moment after all. Retired Sergeant Major of the Marines, Vincent Carter was standing at the base of the ramp with a look that just shouted 'orders I wasn't going to like'. Though it was good to see my old drill sergeant involved with the SGC, I did wonder why he was here with that look.

Because the orders didn't come through him, he was just part of them.

"...few people are comfortable with this Colonel, but the alliance with the Orbanians is paying off with advance technology and Washington wants to keep it flowing. So that means keeping up our end of exchanges," I listened to General Hammond build himself up to those orders I was certainly not going to like and pretty much guessed their content since he mentioned Orbanians and our end of the exchange.

My first thought turned out to be the right one. They wanted instruction, how to fight, how to be soldiers. I was thinking this was going to be boring stand-down and lecture time when the unique nature of the Orbanians came around to bite me in the six.

They wanted to go through boot camp, they wanted to be physically trained and that meant doing so with their Urrone.

My orders were to train a child to be soldier.

I understand most believe I think with my rifle, a few grenades and ample amount of firepower. It has its place, however I wouldn't be the head of SG-3, second most seniority on the base after O'Neill, or even in the SGC in the first place, if I couldn't think. One would have to be dumb not to get the whole implication of what the Orbanians are doing and from the looks of horror on so many faces in the SGC when word gets around you'd think that the base was manned by a bunch of idiots.

All they see is a little boy ready to learn to be a soldier, they don't see possibly one of the greatest strengths the Orbanians have to date. When he goes back to his people overnight they are going to be an entire population who knows how to be a soldier. I don't have the numbers of how many Orbanians are back on their planet, but I can tell you this, there isn't a city on Earth where ever man, woman and child knows how to be a soldier.

This wasn't to be some summer camp set up, something to play soldier at. No this boy is to be put through the paces as if he were eighteen and joining up and if all went well, read I do my job, he is even to go on a few missions.

The General was completely right, few people are going to be comfortable with this. But I'm not one of them. Its not that I think children should be even looking at a gun, but it keeps the tech coming to Earth's defense, and from what I'm told the Urrone aren't really children anyway despite what O'Neill likes to tell anyone who'll listen. I don't even have to see him to know he's one of the majority that is 'uncomfortable' with this arrangement, likely the lead voice against this.

But these aren't his orders, not for SG-1 and we aren't even going to be in reach for him to meddle like I heard he did the first time an Urrone came to Earth.

Well, I'm all for helping others, but my first priority is helping my country and my world first.

So it was out to P89-535 where most of SG-11 likely died and the base that had been used to train kids to infiltrate the SGC was set up. Didn't have much use for it at the time SG-1 discovered it, but with this project came some scouting and set up with it back in operation again. I understand that the new SG-11 was sent to it to fix it up after months of leaving it in disrepair. They weren't going to initially be the ones to go, but their CO, Captain Connors, pushed for it. I understand he wanted to see the place where his people died.

I can understand that, and see they did a bang up job getting the place back into order. Looks like it was freshly built when my team gets there. The Sergeant Major was already there and finishing his inspection when we arrived. I remember his face back at base, he wasn't comfortable with the orders, but you couldn't tell by his expression here. He was ready to train what looked like a ten or twelve year old boy to be a soldier.

"...and you will not laugh, snicker, or otherwise treat this soldier as anything but a recruit, is that clear?" he was reminding us as we stood there like recruits ourselves. I found out that while most of my team were too young to have had him as their drill instructor, but most had met him somewhere along their careers. He had their respect, he had mine, and we were all going to treat this serious as a bullet.

So we did the push-ups with him, we ran through the obstacle course with him, we fired what weapons he could handle with him, cleaned them, maintained them. He was big for a twelve year old, but I heard they selected this Urrone for his size. They wanted someone big enough to handle any gun a grown man or woman had to handle.

I see the Sergeant Major's ploy from the beginning and I agree with it. We don't learn his name. He's a recruit, he's a soldier, he's anything but a name we will know that goes through their ceremony and leaves a simpleton.

Right now he's quicker in the head than most eighteen year olds we do get for boot camp. Picks up things faster than anyone I've ever seen in the service. I'd admire that except I know I better not get attached. Don't learn his name, don't get attached, it's the only way to get through this.

Sure some third world countries kids are picking up guns and knives far younger than this kid, but they don't really know what they're doing. They're just doing what the grown ups tell them to do. This kid, he knows. He can recite what each and ever piece of equipment he is issued, knows how to take it apart, clean it, put it back together. Knows sniping, and special ops by the time the weeks go into months. He doesn't complain, doesn't whine, and doesn't even ask to talk to mommie or daddy back home.

It makes it easier to think of him as inhuman this way. Not think of him as a kid back home, someone you should take out for ice cream and play basketball with.

Carter didn't make it.

Oh I don't mean he had an accident, or anything, but I could tell from the last part of training before the missions started, he was attached to the kid. He liked him and didn't like what was going to happen to him eventually. But he didn't show it to the kid, he just stood up straight, moved the kid through a graduation ceremony of sorts and then it was simply time for his first mission.

O'Neill was stranded on some planet by the time we were taking the kid through a few missions. Recon, sabotage, if they ever do get invaded, said invader is going to have to deal with an entire population that were trained in special operations and could fight like marines.

Though to do that last part meant we had to let the kid do the one thing no other team I could think of would go through with. Letting the kid kill.

He knows how to fight, how to move, how to take care of his equipment, but training and doing are two different things and from what I hear of the Orbanians they think so too. I'm not sure they'll thank us after this, talking about killing and actually doing it you can't picture until you've done it and then you're never the same again.

Not my problem. Getting tech for Earth, that's my mission.

If that means I let a whole population lose their innocence when this kid's uploaded or whatever it is that Urrone go through, that's what it means.

I decide a sniper assault will be his first. Going up with a knife is what he's trained to do too but we better work up to that.

It will be a shot heard around the Orbanians when its all said and done, but it means the alliance stands, we get more tech like the Naquadah generators and get more of a chance to defend ourselves from the Goa'uld or whatever else is out there ready to kick our tails if we're lax.

Doing what it takes, I do know that not everyone understands that. O'Neill certainly doesn't and I wonder about General Hammond sometimes, but at least I know Colonel Maybourne does and I'm glad to help him.


	5. A Hundred Seconds

A Hundred Seconds

Lt. Col. Jonathan Guy Robinson, Professor and head of SG-8 looked up at the meteors raining down more frequently. He and his team had joined SG-1 on P5C-768 to study the astrophysical phenomena of the asteroid belt that this planet passes through. Samuel, Doug and Tony had packed up their instruments and loaded them on the FRED they brought along, and along with Major West and Captain Walker now helped escort villagers to the gate and an escape from the every 150 year Armageddon raining down.

"It's getting too dangerous Teal'c," Guy heard Doctor Carter say to Teal'c, and he had to smile to himself as he considers he still thinks of her as Doctor Samantha Carter than Major Carter. Not out of disrespect for her rank, it was just that their dealings had almost always been about astrophysics, or about their mutual mentor Professor Victor Bergman. 'Mutual' only meaning same as they had the philosophizing physics Professor during different generations.

"I will remain until O'Neill returns," Teal'c loyalty states with a firmness that Guy believes is rock solid, an analogy that maybe isn't as appropriate here as the falling ones would likely shatter what rocks they hit.

"He can dial home when he gets here!" Sam has to shout over the increasing roar.

"Is not O'Neill due to be married soon," Teal'c says by way of a statement, not a question, "I must make sure he gets back for Sara Kozak." Though Guy figured Teal'c would make sure he got back just to see his friend safe. He didn't know the Jaffa well, but he could see the strong bond of friendship between him and Colonel O'Neill.

"Wait as long as you can, then go on Major," Guy was going to keep this military professional with this order, "Teal'c and I will go after the Colonel." Not waiting for the expected argument that he guess would erupt from her, he patted Teal'c on the shoulder and they both took off in a brisk jog. He caught Major West's eyes before they went, and knew he and Captain Walker would get Sam out if she wouldn't go on her own.

Guy still wasn't sure what to make of Major Don West. Good pilot, good 2IC, a bit of a maverick of an officer, but that nearly seemed the standard for some SG teams. Certainly was of the flagship team, SG-1. Though like SG-1, Don West was every inch the professional when it came to doing his duty. He would be more comfortable in an aircraft, but as long as he was on the ground he'd still represent the USAF with proficiency.

It was likely the interest Don was showing Judy that had Guy unsettled about the man. Sure his daughter was all grown up, been off world, helped Moonbase Alpha set up its life support, however she was still his little girl in many ways, and in most of them his eldest would be dear to him.

He couldn't argue that Don was a good man, who would do the right thing on the job, off it was what worried him. Since Don was on the job now, he knew he'd get Carter through the gate if the she didn't go through when she needed to. Both Don and Jeb would see to that.

They were a ways from the gate when they heard a whistling sound both of them knew meant something was incoming, something big. "Run!" Guy shouted and the two of them sprinted from their spot, hoping Sam would go through the gate since it appeared as if the incoming meteor was heading right for it.

He thought he caught the sight of Don on one side of Sam, Jeb on the other and all three jumping through the gate, but he spared only a glance as he had to pour on the speed to get away before that falling star flattened the area as well as burned it.

Counting the initial jog they had been running for a total of one hundred seconds by the time the meteor hit, the shockwave sending the two flying through the air and miraculously onto a relatively soft patch of ground that was also a slight drop of a ridge. Whatever fireball chased them was blocked by that rocky outcropping.

Guy didn't know much of what happened after that, only vague impressions of Teal'c getting him up and letting him lean on him as they found shelter while the rocks continued to drop from the sky.

"Teal'c!" Guy barely heard Jack shout in worry, relief and that bond of friendship, "You are one stubborn son of a..." were the last words he heard before passing out.

Water pressed upon his lips lightly as Guy woke up to the occasional thumps of impacts at a distance. Dust rained down from what he now saw was the ceiling of a cave. Laira was tending to him when she wasn't sparing a look at Colonel Jack O'Neill. Looking around, Guy saw Teal'c sitting impressively and impassively in one corner of the cave, two kids, teenagers nearby.

"Easy, easy. I think you're all right, just bruised and bit heated," Laira was saying as she tried to keep Guy from sitting up.

"The word is fried, crispy, burnt like toast," Jack quipped as he approached to kneel beside Guy, "Dare I ask what you were doing out with my Jaffa? He has a strict curfew." However weak the joke, it did put a smile on Guy's face.

No-one actually said anything when it came time to leave the cave and see how the village fared, it just happened that Jack was flanked by Teal'c and Guy with Laira and the two teenagers trailing behind them. Making it to Laira's home and walking inside that was when they found those villagers who hadn't gone through the gate just sitting or lying around in shock.

"...the third day we could take no more. We fled to the stone ring…where it used to be."

The villager's words caused all three SG team members to look at one another, turn and dash out of the door. All three were in excellent shape, yet Teal'c gave the impression he was holding back, or more accurately just keeping pace as Jack and Guy made a beeline towards where they recalled the Stargate standing.

Jack spoke for them when Laira caught up to the three as they stood looking around the place where the Stargate had been. Something nagged at the back of Guy's mind, something about the durability of Stargates, but he dismissed it as the thought of never seeing his wife, his family again came crashing in on him. He didn't say anything just followed along as Laira led the way back to her village.

It was only that night when the three of them sat outside of Laira's home, did Guy bring up what had been on his mind, "...we don't know for certain, but Carter, myself, Victor, we have a theory about the Stargates and what kind of energy it would take to destroy one. The meteor strike may not have done it. The Stargate might just be buried."

"We'll look into that in the morning," Jack quietly decided, the tone of his voice lacking much hope if it had any. To Guy's ears, he sounded like a man just going along with the notion, not out of belief, faith in the idea, but from sheer inertia, a need to do something.

Guy spent part of the night setting up his telescope that was in his pack, he was fairly certain that the meteor storm was over, but he liked to make that a definite instead of a possibility.

Teal'c spent part of it in kel no'reem.

Jack wandered about as if he was on a patrol, and eventually settled down first on Laira's porch with Teal'c nearby sitting in a lotus position, and eventually inside on the floor. Laira wasn't going to take a no about that, "...at least come inside. You'll catch a chill and we haven't your people's miraculous medicine to make you better."

Whatever their plans for the day were, Laira said something that changed their minds about what to do first.

"We have to rebuild before the harvest and there are very few of us now."

Doctor Samuel Beckett default leader of SG-8, listened to Sam, the other Sam he remarked to himself, words when she wrapped up her briefing mainly for General Hammond. Officially he wasn't the second-in-command, but in all things scientific, he was next in line after Guy.

"...We don't have a particle beam generator, Sir. We'd have to build one."

General Hammond took a look around the room his gaze ending at Samantha, "Then you'd better get started."

Samuel took that to mean all of them, save Don and Jeb. He led the other two physicists over to Sam to volunteer their help. Few people on Earth could keep up with Samantha Carter, and fortunately these three were among that small minority.

"This isn't going to work," Sam said at one point hours later, "Not with all of us on the same file. One either locks the other out or our approaches are just totally different. Which isn't a bad thing, just not at once."

"How about we go in shifts?" they turn to Doug who continues, "None of us are going to be at our best 24/7, so how about a shift of say...4 hours each. Next physicist takes the place of the one working on it and we keep going until we have a working model that we can start building."

Each of them realized what else was going to happen, and it was a silent agreement among the astrophysicist that it would be fine as long as the it didn't slow development down. They especially thought that Sam was going to do it even if they hadn't reached that unspoken agreement.

They were going to copy the work at the end of their shift and work on it further on their own. When the next time their shift began they'd upload what they did and compare it to what has been done. If there seemed to be an improvement they'd update the plans, if they saw flaws they'd work on them after their shift was over.

Things really came together after Jacob's visit. The Tok'ra were going to try and find a ship to go get the SG teams trapped on Edora. However Jacob also brought an idea that was wild, at least to Doug, Tony and Samuel, and that was to include yet another Sam on this project.

It seems that Jacob met up with the duplicate Samantha Carter when SG-6 was rescued, these robotic duplicates performed the rescue from the Stragoth, and brought SG-6 to the Tok'ra since they didn't have an IDC to the gate at the SGC. He pointed out two Sam's are better than one and that the other Sam Carter didn't appear to need sleep.

So their operation truly became a collaborative effort that was literally 24/7. Work on the particle accelerator was continuous and the gate probably saw more constant use during the three months it took to finally design and build the particle accelerator. Design went faster with the other Sam, Doug, Tony and Samuel affectionately called roboSam, not in either of their hearings, worked on updated designs, performed error checks, and suggested some things Sam might have if she wasn't half asleep some of the time.

Guy was worried about their position among the villagers. Everyone appreciated the help the three of them were able to give rebuilding what they could and helping out with farming. They were even able to help the three men raise up their own little 'shack' where they lived. More of a one room affair that always suggested it would be temporary, despite Guy setting up a kind of observatory with the telescope he had. Jack surprised him with the amount of time he spent looking up at the stars with it.

What worried Guy was Laira's silent insistence that they were here to stay and perhaps they should start thinking of this as home, their home. That perhaps one Jack O'Neill should consider a certain woman to settle down with, and not one of the three could miss who she had in mind for him either. Still she was patient, even as others in the village were suggesting a bit more strongly that they should get together.

After all Jack wasn't married to Sara, she 'merely' was waiting for him back home. Guy could well imagine what it might have been if he and Teal'c weren't here with Jack. There wouldn't have been a separate dwelling set up. No, Jack O'Neill would have first been the house guest of Laira, and then invited for something more.

Digging up the gate was proceeding well. More and more time was freed up to do so and it helped that Teal'c didn't really sleep, and certainly didn't kel no'reem as long as either Jack or Guy slept. Sometimes they'd find him digging at the spot the gate is suppose to be in the morning, to change shovel or pick for hoe or axe, working in the field, or chopping wood as needed. There were times Guy felt so guilty about not doing as much, and he suspected so did Jack.

However the flippant Colonel did help to keep his spirit up, that was when he wasn't keeping Jack's up. Fishing helped, though it seems to get a scowl, or the closest thing to it, out of Laira. Guy didn't think it was the fact of fishing, but that it excluded her.

There was quite an intelligence in the snarking Colonel, and in hindsight he wasn't surprise to find it there. If someone was as clueless with science as Jack portrayed himself back at base, they wouldn't tolerate a Sam or Daniel on their team, not long, not as affably as it was clear SG-1 got along.

Guy suspected Jack needed to put on the act to throw off both friend and foe. Mostly foes, and sadly they aren't always on the other side of the gate.

It was a cool, quiet evening, one Laira insisted that Jack go on a walk with her, when Garren ran up to Guy's improvised observatory. "Lights, sounds, all coming from the spot the Stone ring is buried," Garren was trying to be so very adult and calm, yet he was quite excited with what he saw.

Teal'c beat everyone else there though from the calm manner he stood there it did look as if he just strolled to the spot and had been standing there for hours. Guy was in good shape, better after these last three months on this world, yet he was still a bit out of breath and only comforted that Jack was too.

All of them stood as the colors changed, looking very familiar to Jack who was there when Sokar projected his hologram through the iris back on Earth. Like then what was forming was more of an outline, somewhat familiar, more so to Guy than either Teal'c or Jack.

"It's Victor..." Guy finally informed the others, "Professor Victor Bergman."

"Oh yeah, Carter's mentoring Professor in college," Jack threw in.

"And the one to discover the alien outpost on your moon O'Neill," Teal'c contributed, leaving Laira and Garren without anything to say about the man they didn't know.

"Jon...Jona...Jonathan," Victor's voice and image both started to match up and come through more clearly as the minutes went by, "Jonathan, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, we just wanted to let you know we -are- close to finding away to get to you. If the plan holds out we should be able to burrow up out of the ground. If not blast our way through. Failing that both the Tollan and Tok'ra have sent ships but they won't get to you for another nine months I believe. In either way gentlemen you will be coming home. Oh, and tell Laira her people are fine."

By then quite a few of her people were gathered there as Garren's girlfriend had informed them even as Garren sought to track down and tell the visitors about the lights.

Paynan spoke softly and yet was heard by all of them, "They're safe, they live, but when can we expect them back?"

"They don't know. Hopefully soon," Jack spoke for the three of them, and expecting Carter to just spout off how long it might be, realizing Guy wasn't going to give any speculation was just another reason he missed his team. Daniel would have said something about keeping hope, Carter would have start explaining exactly what was involved on the other end of the rescue operation.

They stood there as the message started anew, "Jonathan, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, we just wanted to let you know..."

"They have no way to know if we heard them or not," Guy pointed out, "But if they've got a particle accelerator working enough to get the message through, then its just a matter of time before its ready to start burning their way through."

"And how do -you- know they have a particle accelerator?" Jack asked exasperated, which Guy and Teal'c saw through the act, this was how people expected Jack to act, and Guy conceded the question did have to be asked.

"It's how Sokar did it, with a particle accelerator and why they just haven't dug up from where the gate is buried. I suspect when the meteor hit the molten naquadah hardened just above the event horizon and acted like an iris preventing anything from materializing on this end."

"I'm sure Carter couldn't have said it any better," Jack congratulated Guy in tone if not words.

"So you're going home," and Laira was the only voice who wasn't excited about that fact.

"After some digging, yes," Guy said what Jack wanted to, or rather needed to. If they were staying for the rest of their lives, what she wanted from him would be fine after a fashion, but they weren't remaining and all three of them had wives, well wife to be in Jack's case, waiting for them.

"We'll have better luck digging in the morning, besides I don't know how safe it is to try with that image going on and on every minute on the minute," Paynan said pretty much promising the help of the village.

Turns out it wasn't needed.

While Teal'c did remain as a kind of vigil on the buried gate, the rest went back to their homes to rest before morning and the labor they promised.

So only Teal'c was there when the two Tollans crawled up literally through the rocks to clear the way before a blast erupted up out of the center of the gate.

"There is quite an impressive, if primitive gathering of firepower, you will wish to stand back from the Stargate," the one Tollan said to Teal'c. Patir may look down on the Tau'ri, but Teal'c was responsible for saving Tollana from Goa'uld invasion, there was a healthy respect from him and his wife.

"Now," Greku said into his radio and then several detonations with one last one blast that sent up dirt and rocks up to come down in a shower. Patir made sure the three of them was out of the way.

Then work parties came up from lines thrown and then anchored. Soon the area had power tools, shovels, winches, and lights set up as SG-11 went to work to unbury the gate.

Dawn and daylight found the Stargate raised, the DHD dug up, and not only displaced Edorans coming through, but rest of SG one and eight as well as Maureen, Drey'auc and Sara.

Everyone was going home.


	6. Wedding the SGC

Wedding the SGC

George's Generalities

There is nothing like a wedding and nothing like this one that I think I will ever have the privilege to see and be apart of. Not so much in the ceremony, as what lead up to it. Watching Jack grope towards a relationship with his ex-wife was sometimes as painful as sending personnel under my command out to battle.

I didn't condone what General West did, not that I haven't sent a few airmen out to die myself, but choosing Jack just because he knew Jack wanted to die. I suppose that was very...economic of him. If you have to send someone out, let it be someone who wants to go.

Jack came back a changed man, but one who hadn't changed in time.

I will not write down in any journal that I might have seen the possibility of their getting back together after Ms. Kozak's encounter with the crystal duplicate of Jack. The non-disclosure papers might have been insisted upon as part of that. I know I considered long and hard on whether to give them to Jack or not. He could very easily have told her some plausible deniable story and that would have been that. May not have even talked to her ever again.

Yet I did, and I confess I nearly stretched the rules to let Jack have what the two of them so quaintly had called 'Dinner and an explanation' dates. Presenting her with a job was an opportunity that might have been fabricated, yet since she has performed above and beyond what I had asked of her, that decision is without reproach.

So here I am at their wedding. The Stargate took them away from each other and the Stargate brought them back. It seems fitting for one of the ceremonies they have today to be in its presence.

SG-2

Louis Ferretti

Back in 'honorary' command is a nice billet General Hammond did for me. Of course Colonel Koenig was coming down for the wedding because his wife had been invited, so the route here was open for one Mamma Ferretti's favorite son to join them. It's great to see Jack getting back together with his wife. I don't know her as well as I liked, before the SGC I mainly knew her when we picked up or dropped off Jack at his home.

Shame Kawalsky isn't here to see this, but maybe he is in spirit. Anyway, I heard they split, and now I get to be here when they officially get back together. Can't get better than this.

SG-3

Robert Makepeace

Not that I mind not being invited. I didn't expect O'Neill to do that, and as polite as the future Mrs. O'Neill is with me, she knows O'Neill and I don't get along. I would have been surprised and noted their marriage was off to a bad start if she had invited me.

However, just like with the Jacksons, it didn't mean I didn't want them to get back together. And I can do something for them. So we and SG-5 are going ahead to recon the area for the reception and guard SG-11's back while they build what will be the reception area. Arranging for guard duty, doing what I can to let General Hammond enjoy the ceremony without worry, those are my gifts to the O'Neills.

I won't be the first or the last marine to do his duty without being thanked for it.

SG-6

Richard Thacher

We stand here looking up at the gate through the control room's wide window and I can imagine what's on my mind is on my team's. Two Jack O'Neill's, two Sara Kozak's, all of them getting together. We owe them, we owe them both. The ones here for wanting to come get us, the ones beyond the gate who actually did it.

Late at night we sometimes kick around the notion of if the other Jack and Sara officially tied the knot or not. Usually Beach pushes that the other Sara (we never call them robo-anything anymore) would ask for it. Kerr shoots back that it wouldn't matter in the end. They'll outlive any law about living together.

Jones almost always pipes in with it's important to a woman, and dares Beach to contradict him. Never openly of course, and all in good fun, otherwise I would let one Captain Linda Beach wade into Lieutenant Peter Jones and pretend to turn a blind eye to the results.

The Gateroom isn't big enough for all the teams, nor did the O'Neill's invite everyone. Besides space for teams there were the aliens showing up. Jaffa, Asgard, Vorlon, Mondoshawan...it was sort of like one of Captain Brendan Kerr's Star Trek conventions he talks about sometimes. Okay a bit too many times. I think I would have preferred if he was a Trek geek than how many times he told the story of going to one to give it a try and telling us how odd it was.

Yet not so odd as to not go again. He wants to make it a team event, but says we better ask Doc Frasier's kid about how to dress to get the most fun out of it. While Kerr didn't go when Drey'auc went, Doctor Lee and his boys still talk about her dressed up like a Klingon, when they aren't talking about how Major Carter was dressed up as some character called Tasha Yar.

Well, Rich old boy, time for your mind to go back to what's going on. Volunteering to help cover for people, like Harriman and Silar, to them attend the wedding means paying attention and not just staring out from the control room looking at the gate and the ceremony going on in front of it.

SG-7

Chris Larabee

Bout time! Course that's not what I tell Jack. Buck and Ezra handled the bachelor party, of which I -think- Jack remembered what happened. Not that I could say either, though glad JD and Vin made sure we got home fine enough. I think Teal'c actually did the driving, which surprised us as we didn't know he knew how to drive. Makes sense if you think about it, Drey'auc knows and I got the feeling in some ways, Jaffa society is man-o-centric. Josiah could tell me the right word to use, but that works good enough for Captain Larabee, ex-Navy SEAL and head of SG-7.

Someone was smart enough to not tell Jack that Ezra had a hand in the arrangements. Jack still doesn't trust 'em. I know I shouldn't but I do. Been too many missions where he talked us out of a bad spell of trouble. Now I couldn't think of riding the gate without him.

SG-8

Jonathan Guy Robison

I look at Jack standing there waiting for his bride to walk down the isle and I can't help but feel for him. Losing his son, then his wife reminds me of how lucky I am to have my family. Luckier still that now all of them not only know what the Stargate is but also is apart of the program. We're one family not lost in space, or lost to space as I've heard the strain that many families go through when they don't know what their spouse or child is involved with here in the Mountain.

Maureen by my side, Will over there joking with his friends, who one could look at and not realize two weren't born on Earth. Penny is back from teaching the Orbanians, and grateful for the break. Their bright idea to have their population all ready to fight as soldiers backfired on them as now all of them know what ever soldier who has killed has to live with, the fact that they have killed.

Have to keep an eye on her as I see Will's friend JD is starting to chat with her. Maybe not so close an eye though. A jab from Maureen reminds me to not be so protective, and Will has good judgment, he seems to be encouraging Major Carter's cousin to go talk to his sister. I suppose Penny is in good hands after all.

I see Judy is still playing coy with Major West, which actually makes me more comfortable to an extent. We were one of the few families at the earlier, I'd say civilian wedding, but there were Air Force there too, it was just the wedding that was non-Stargate in the know. However just because it was not Stargate, didn't mean that Jack and Sara didn't go through with all the customs including tossing the bouquet and the garter, somehow I'm not surprised Jack removed Sara's with his teeth.

Judy catching the bouquet makes me wonder how much our Major made sure he caught the garter. At least with the Stargate ceremony both were not allowed to participate. I think Major Healey and Dr. Frasier were the ones to get them this time and Jack in deference to having too many aliens around to want to explain so much, uses his hands to remove Sara's garter instead of his teeth as he did earlier.

SG-10

Steve Austin

I wish Jamie could be here for this one. She'd be amazed at the alien life and civilizations represented here today. I have to wonder if either the Vorlon or Mondoshawan are uncomfortable as we get in our space suits. I imagine that's what the equivalent they are wearing, though I suppose since they know they are going to be in such things for a long time, they sort of adjust to it, or make sure they are comfortable in them.

If not, I don't envy them. They must be like Colonel O'Neill ready to get this over with.

Not like Roger who seems to be making progress with Janet Frasier. From what I understand he's already been approved by Janet's adopted daughter Cassandra, so that's a huge plus. Now he just has to make sure his playboy act and habits don't ruin things for that budding relationship.

Shame Jeannie wasn't cleared for this second wedding, I have to admit whenever she's around no-one ever seems to lack anything. She'd definitely made sure the rings were on hand, and she's like a good luck charm of something. Like a genie, without the rubbing. I know Tony would object to anyone else rubbing his wife to make a wish.

I haven't heard her make a slip and call him 'Master' for a while. Either they've stopped playing whatever game that called for it behind closed doors or she's gotten better keeping it in the bedroom.

SG-11

Raevon R. Connor

Finished the reception area in record time. I'm glad General Hammond let us do this, as the SGC didn't have the space for a proper wedding reception and taking it off base was out of the question with aliens attending. Sure the Jaffa could blend in, but not the Asgard, Mondoshawan or Vorlon.

I'm also glad my team was up for doing this. Not just the veterans who owed their lives to SG-1 more than once, but the new ones who must have been worried about joining a team that's had the highest casualty rates. I can't help but think of how they see me, sole survivor of the first SG-9 and having needed rescue twice by SG-1.

However they see me, they'll follow me into combat or on a 'mission' that is wholly unofficial and strictly volunteer as we set up for the O'Neill wedding reception.

SG-13

Dave Dixon

It's about time they got this going. I think Jack was going to pass out up there if he stood any longer. Though I have to admit it's a hoot seeing Teal'c and Drey'auc take their best man and matron of honor duties so seriously. Not that anyone could get down through the mountain to get at either groom or bride, but if they did both Jaffa's would make it the last act they ever did. Both of them made the books at the only actually armed and dangerous wedding party I've ever seen.

None of my Casper kids would have been invited except for what happened with Jack and Sara out in New York last year. I see Sara's hand by inviting me, the others on the team would be invited by default for this second ceremony save for the airmen who neither Jack nor Sara know. Not that Ray or Egon would have cared except about meeting the aliens. Odd that they rated that Vorlon's attention, and even drew in that huge armored fella, a Mondoshawan I think his race or group are called. That is until the ceremony started, then they sat with Peter who is making me nervous as he seems to get along with SG-7's con man, Standish. That's trouble brewing, I know it.

Moonbase Alphans

John Koenig

Many think Helena isn't all that emotional, but seeing her watch her friend Sara come down the isle makes me smile at how my wife can be very emotional. Leaving the base in Paul and Tony's hands wasn't an issue to be debated, not if one John Koenig didn't want to end up sleeping on the sofa for too many moons before Helena would cool off from missing her friend's wedding.

I understand Colonel O'Neill has been married to Sara before and something tragic happen to drive them apart. I'm glad they found their way back to one another. I know I would be lost without Helena, and I think Jack O'Neill had been lost with his Sara O'Neill.


	7. Taking Ground SGC

Taking Ground SGC

Around the table various SG team leaders sat while Captain Chris Larabee, former Navy SEAL and now head of SG-7, gave a briefing. General Hammond asked pointed questions, open the table for others, adding the option of stepping out of this impromptu mission. No-one was going to, but he had to ask anyway.

This wouldn't be the first time SG teams were sent to rescue others. Not one of them wanted to think someone would step back and leave them on some planet to rot or die. It just wasn't happening, particularly to SG-1. From the pictures seen, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Dr. Jackson had been captured. No indication of whether Teal'c or Drey'auc had been by the Bedrosians. No-one assumed either Jaffa was dead, but it was a fear.

If anyone was surprised that Sha're was joining this operation, it had to be someone new, like the head of SG-3. Colonel Makepeace's arrest left a vacancy that right now Major Warren was filling for the marine SGC team. But he read the reports of the Foothold situation, where she used the Goa'uld hand device to help win back the SGC from the Stragoth.

She was wearing it now, along with BDU, she was going and she was not expected to be pampered, in fact, Chris Larabee intended on her being on the front lines. While nearly everyone was worried about risking Daniel's wife, if head of SG-7 thought she would be fine, it was fine with the rest of the teams going. Besides, General Hammond was not known for sentimentality, and he approved of her going before Captain Larabee entered the picture.

What did surprise most of them was when they saw what looked like a kid in BDU and apparently going along. Many thought Orbanians, one of the Urrone, but then word went around that Re'tu were joining this rescue and that this had to be Charlie, fast grown clone from the Re'tu now more recently of the Tok'ra. He and the Re'tu were going to be temporarily part of SG-2.

Like any rescue, this one was going all out. From Area 51 came what was known as a gate glider, something the Goa'uld didn't field anymore. Flying the one Area 51 will be two from SG-10, Majors Nelson and Healey. Moonbase Alpha was going to supply another one. Like Charlie and the Re'tu, they ringed down from Alpha where the two others will fly it through the gate.

Group Captain Alan Carter formerly of the Royal Australian Air Force and more recently of Moonbase Alpha, along with the Jaffa priest Tolok, who like Teal'c, renounced his false god, and now lives and works at Moonbase Alpha, will be the ones flying the second cha'tak. Tolok knew where one was from his time serving Heru-ur where he and Alan retrieved it.

SG-2

Major Louis Ferretti

Back with the team again. Seems like I just saw Jack and Sara married and now here I am down from Alpha to help out with Alan and Tolok to bring Jack, Daniel and their team back. Somehow I'm glad they hadn't found someone else to lead SG-2, though I'm going to guess that I have the strangest SG team of all. I can't even say mostly civilian or alien, after all how would I classify Robby?

Sha're didn't surprise me, she went with Daniel to face Ra and knew less of fighting then than she does now. Nah didn't surprise me a bit she was going to come along. What did was her convincing General Hammond, but not after I saw why. Those Goa'uld hand devices come in...well, handy. Bout time somebody found away to use them.

I just better make sure she stays in one piece to use it. Hate to see Daniel if something happens to her and I know Jack would kick me from here to Abydos if I let something happen to her. That's why she's sticking right to Robby. Go with the bot with a force field.

Which reminds me, if she can use the hand device, we need to get one with those force fields on it. Be nice to have that on -our- side for once.

Charlie, now -he- surprised me. I could see from the way he held his Zat gun he knew what he was doing with it, and that snake in his head gave him the strength equal to grown man, okay a bit more than that. Just hard picturing superboy in a BDU.

Not so hard grinning as I get invisible troopers. Only in the SGC could a soldier say that and be honest. I get to be the first SG team to ever have Re'tu on their team, and was leant one of the visors Ma'chello invented to be able to see them. Kinda looks like one of those comic book characters, Cyclops or something, but let's me see my new boys.

So Tok'ra, Re'tu, civilian, robot and we get to have one of the Mobile Attack Turrets. Almost makes Griff, Pierce and I seem so ordinary and extra, but not for long. Gotta love the SGC!

Will Robinson

I hope Mrs. Jackson and Charlie hang on and keep their head down. The guys will never forgive me if I let something happen to Mrs. Jackson or Charlie. Like Major Samantha Carter...come on Will, think Air Force, not how cute JD's cousin is. Not something becoming an Airman in the SGC, and Dad would have my hide for a wash rag if caught wind I saw Sam-Major Carter that way.

Think of something else, like how cool is it to work with Re'tu and how much either O'Neill would be upset if I let something happen to Charlie, much less the Tok'ra or Re'tu.

Major Ferretti gets the visor, Robby has no problems seeing the Re'tu and leave it to Sergeant Silar to come up with a way for me to see the Re'tu too. Well, a way for me not accidentally shoot one. While I'm told it would take -a lot- of bullets to put a Re'tu down, we don't know what 50 caliber from the M2HB would do to one and we don't want to find out by friendly fire either. So Sgt. Silar has fitted this with a TER, or part of one. As long as I look before I fire, they should be fine.

I better look before I fire, Re'tu or no Re'tu.

"Whoa Mrs. Jackson!" I couldn't believe what she was doing, using the Hand Device to blow up sand right into the faces of the Bedrosians. They were ready to take cover from what Robby and I were lobbing in their direction. 50 cal will do that, much less the plasma Robby was firing, especially after the sand went up into their faces.

Go Mrs. Jackson, go!

Robby

_Devoting .073 seconds after moving through the event horizon, I review the current tacsit according to sensor scans and locate the Re'tu who are flanking despite their apparent invisibility to enter the local that three of SG-1 are imprisoned. Designated GS-1 and GS-2 are in the air and all ready are engaged in air support, suppressing ground forces, leaving them quite open for attack by this unit and the SG forces following._

_Enemies located, targeted, firing plasma discharges. Objective to clear the LZ for the rest of the SG teams following, targeting incoming shuttle craft, target abort. Jaffa life forms detected, male and female, 98.758 likelihood of Teal'c and Drey'auc as Jaffa do not yet fight in mixed sexes. Enemy force field emitters now located, targeting, firing, emitters destroyed. _

_Advancing into enemy firing line, keep Will Robinson safe._

SG-3

Major Warren

I've remember the last rescue of SG-1, I wasn't in charge then and now I am. Why did Makepeace have to go mole on us? He was a good marine. Did his job, got his people home. Now that's my job and I am going to do it. Just wish Makepeace was still here. If anything to take the heat from the brass. Not the officers, but no-one wanted to disappoint ol' Sergeant Major Vincent Carter. His great niece was held on Bedrosia here and everyone one of us knew the Sarge, some back when he was a drill sergeant. We'll get Major Samantha Carter home, we'll get everyone home.

We won't fail like we did with Kawalsky.

Why did my first op as team lead have to be such a tough one? That's a laugh, might as well ask why did I join the marines?

SG-6

Major Richard Thacher

"Remember SG-1 has been held prisoner, they might need assistance getting to the gate, and they might need medical treatment right when we get to them. You know the numbers, let's stick to them. They were there for us, we're going to be for them," I knew they didn't need a pep talk, but I guess I did. Going to rescue SG-1 feels right, and while it's not the SG-1 who rescued us, it was nearly the same.

Course we get to P2X-416 and find SG-1 is breaking out on their own. Should have known it, though glad we were the distraction while they did it.

"Sir! Teal'c's hurt!" Beach points out Nathan from SG-7 heading over to where I now see Teal'c being helped along from a landed Shuttle, his wife is there along with I suppose a native friendly. Gotta love the SGC, always picking up alien strays.

"Kerr! Jones! Cover us, Beach we're going in! Let's get Teal'c back through the gate people and into Frasier's hands!"

SG-7

Captain Chris Larabee

Probably the toughest decision of my life. I think of my own Sarah, dead along with my kid and know how I would feel if someone dragged my wife onto the battlefield. Course Sha're wasn't dragged, she volunteered, can kick tail with that Goa'uld weapon of hers and helped Jack and Daniel face down Ra. A mite different than if someone dragged my Sarah into the line of fire. But if Sha're gets hit or dies, neither Jack or Daniel would see it any different.

We'll just have make sure it never comes down to that.

"You nuts?" I still remember Buck pulling me to the side back at the SGC when I not only agreed Sha're and Charlie could come but was putting them in fairly early in the rush on the our hot LZ.

"She can handle herself Buck, you know that. You also know she has to do this and she can do it," I can still see his skeptic expression, or maybe he wore one because I was really talking to myself, "We already use Goa'uld tech with the Zats, why not their hand devices? And you can't tell me you don't see the advantages of having the Re'tu along?"

Buck was weakening, so it was time to press in on the attack, "Charlie has to come, and we don't have the TERs the Tok'ra -leant- us when we were tracking down Kalakek. Somebody has to come along who can see them beyond with a weapon pointed at them. I'm putting the Tok'ra kid on the MAT, he'll be fine with Robinson. You know Robby is going to make protecting Robinson priority number one."

He had still looked the part of the skeptic with Sha're though, "She'll be fine, Buck. Remember the reports, handled herself well with Ra. Maybe not the best shot with a pistol, but she was a great shot when she helped Jack and Teal'c fight off the Stragoth during the Foothold this year."

"Sides, I know a ladies man like yourself will keep an eye on her," which got him to laugh at least.

Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay

Grateful am I to the Komalento for arranging that I talk with Tonane, his people the Salish and the Chip-chap-tiqulk. My people of the Corel-ain and the Salish have talked much after I introduced them to each other. Tonane's gift of the arrow heads of Trinium lets me use skills my clan Koeai taught me with the bow. Buck did not believe they would be of much use and I admit, an MP5 or what some now carry, a P90, fire much farther and may take out more. Yet Buck did concede there have yet to be the armor to block one and a Goa'uld force field ignores them unlike they do bullets. Kamo Ezra seem to be particularly happy that Buck had to 'eat crow' as my bow and the arrows have proven their worth.

Kamo Ezra was not done yet and suggested using a Tau'ri compound bow. From there Buck and Chris have been teaching me to be the team sniper at times. With the arrows of the Salish, I may let the skills of my people be honored as a warrior equal to the warriors of the Tau'ri.

Yes, not even the Bedrosian force field fares well, not that they are up long after Robby takes down their emitters. Nor do the sandbag defenses prove much deterrence as I take aim, fire and another Bedrosian goes down.

Ezra Standish

I can still see Buck wincing each time Vin takes down another Bedrosian with an arrow. Not that I arranged all that just to get at him, parish the thought. Just noticed the report of what the Trinium arrow head did to the 'bullet proof' glass of the conference room and figured Vin's people and the Salish might just get along better than if we tried to send people back from the SGC proper.

Seeing how the aliens who now call themselves the Chip-chap-tiqulk had unburied the Stargate to get to Moonbase Alpha and all. So the opportunity was there, just needed the right one to go open that door.

Now that I see that not all of the Bedrosians are against us, could be another opportunity brewing here. I bet the SGC and the boys in Washington would love to know more about the force fields, to say nothing of the weapons the Bedrosian military is using.

So we need to finish this fight and make sure the friendlies stick with living. Spot one with Teal'c and Drey'auc, now he's firing along with Samantha Carter. He'll be someone to talk to after this and if I'm reading the look on that one Bedrosian's face, she will be another one.

Teal'c is moving funny, must be hurt. That Jaffa never moves so stiffly that I've ever seen. This is a job for Nate...what is Nate doing now?

Captain Nathan Jackson, MD

Something's wrong with Teal'c, I know him well enough to know he wouldn't move that stiff in a battle unless something was wrong. Since everyone is keeping the Bedrosians pinned down, I think I can make my way there. I better, or Raine will have my hide for risking it without cover fire.

Ah, Vin is covering me, and now so is JD which means 50 cal cover fire, can't ask for better save Robby. Glad the kid got qualified along with Will to use a MAT. Few folks I know keep their heads up when they have that kind of fire coming their way. Running along I see SG-6 following in my wake, we've got this covered, and Teal'c will be just fine.

Airmen JD Dunne

Cover Nathan, make sure he gets to Teal'c. Don't think about how much it feels like the weight of the Carter clan is on my shoulders. Not that Uncle Vince meant to put it there, nor Great Uncle Andrew now that he's cleared to know about the Gate since the Stragoth came to his farm after Mrs. O'Neill and Dr. Jackson's mother.

I should think about how I'm sharing the weight with Cousin Alan up in the air. He proves whether Australian or American, the Air Force is in the Carter's family blood. Well, Uncle Vincent and Great Uncle Andrew notwithstanding.

Okay, I'm in position on Robby's left flank, Will on his right with Airmen Bosworth and Wells reinforcing us and covering our six if we advance far enough from the Gate.

But I don't think this fight is going to go on that long.

Dr. Josiah Sanchez

"You don't look so good Daniel," and of course Daniel gives me a withering look. Seriously I need to have Nathan take a look at him, I'm not an expert but I think he's been tortured. As expected even under fire, he keeps his wits about him and once some Bedrosian joins us, he actually takes the time to introduce us before his wife engulfs him in a hug.

"We have to go see about Mallin," Nyan told me while the firing was still going hot, "The military won't want the truth to get out, they'll do something to her if we don't help her."

With a nod, I let him lead me and Ezra to where they were apparently keeping this Mallin woman. Ez beat me to Zatting the guard and then worked his magic on the lock. Jack would further distrust Ezra if he knew how many locks this man can bypass.

Not that Ezra sticks around long, just long enough to work his other kind of magic, his silver tongue, convincing Mallin to come along with us. It probably wasn't so wild a guess of his that they were going to kill her to keep her quiet. From what we could get when she wasn't sobbing on Nyan's shoulder, they stopped her from talking in mid-explanation. This Rigar wasn't interested in anything that would contradict what he or his troops 'knows' to be true.

But it appears not all of his troops. If it were Buck coming back with a new woman, I'd blame the man's charm. When Ezra shows up with a Bedrosian officer he introduces as Parey, I'd say a different kind of charm was used to talk her into defecting. Sort of like O'Neill with Teal'c or whomever it was with Tolok.

Time to get the whole story, first from Nyan who seems to speak a language both Daniel and I understand.

SG-8

Lt. Col. Jonathan G. Robinson

Maureen and I couldn't be more proud of Will when he joined the Air Force, then was considered the man to have on their teams with the various UCAV programs as well as supercomputers. Drs. Keith Orbit, SG-8's Dr. Samuel Beckett, and David Kano, among others had him help out with developing such supercomputers as Ziggy from Samuel's Project Quantum Leap, Selene of Moonbase Alpha and as I understand it combining a supercomputer approach with the UCAV for the EDI program.

Then Will builds Robby, well after a download, or upgrade, by an alien computer. Will doesn't remember much of it, but enough to help Robby maintain himself.

Could be an officer, but doesn't want to take the time away from his work to take the courses. If his work wasn't taking him to such places as only the SGC could, I would be pressuring him to go officer. But I can't take this way from him. He's going to other worlds and I couldn't ask for a better protector than Robby.

Unlike my daughters, but at least Judy and Penny go to relatively safe places off world. Penny's work with the Orbanians, Judy's work either on Moonbase Alpha, back at Area 51, or sometimes off with my wife with the Re'tu or Tok'ra, the family Robinson is definitely out in space.

Then again with Don pursuing Judy as he is, maybe she's not so 'safe' after all, or I might be a mite overprotective father.

Major Don West

I can see it in Jeb's face too, we'd love to be up there flying the cha'tak. If we hadn't been out with the Professor and SG-8 so often our time on the Goa'uld craft might have meant we'd be up there now instead of SG-10. I don't begrudge either Major Nelson or Healey, they've been Space Shuttle pilots when I thought something like the SGC could only be science fiction. They earned the first crack at these, but I'm hoping with the X-301 program, Jeb and I get some flight time.

Hopefully they'll ask 'team think tank' to help them out and then Jeb and I will get to see some more flight time.

SG-10

Lt. Colonel Steve Austin

Tony and Roger were best ones to take the cha'tak up in the air. All three of us have flown it to help out with the X-301 program and maybe making our own version of a gate glider, so it was only natural to tap SG-10 to help out with air cover. With only two seats it also meant one of us was grounded, at least until I saw a Bedrosian shuttle land with Teal'c, Drey'auc and apparently a friendly Bedrosian get out of it.

Making my way to it wasn't much a problem as I might have thought. With all the firepower the SGC is laying down, the Bedrosian weren't ready for it. Superior technology doesn't always mean an easy win.

Even without Robby, the three TER mounted under the three MAT's M2HBs is putting down a lot of firepower the Bedrosians just weren't ready for.

In the shuttle and now very grateful Alan took me up in more than one alien spacecraft. I think I have the gist of this one. Now up and away to join my team in the air.

SG-13

Shame my Casper boys are away as some parapsych con. I'd love to see these Bedrosian faces when the proton packs go off. Not much to use them on but the fear factor would be worth it. Not that Vera here along with the MATs Bosworth and Wells are driving aren't good enough to keep their heads down.

Not when you add in the gliders and Robby, in some ways I didn't expect the fight to last this long. Jack owes us a round at O'Malley's.

George's Generalities

When I sent the rescue teams in I had no idea I would be getting a possible alliance out of this. Certainly some of the weapons the teams brought back will go a long way to justify my using so many SG teams to bring back SG-1 and to possibly back Parey, formerly of the Bedrosian military, as she tries to get word out to her people about the truth of their origins and how the war with these Optricans is a futile one.

I will make my recommendations to the President and hope President Keller does approve of what I hope to do as well as letting me ask Colonel Koenig to undertake a special mission only Moonbase Alpha could do at this time.

Right now I'm just glad to get SG-1 back again and from what I am reading, it looks like Drey'auc did well as did Mrs. Jackson. I won't say if the latter will go out more often with SG-1, but the former just may be the fifth member of the flagship team.

I could not ask for a better operation. Everyone who went, came back, and Earth is better off from the sending in the first place.


	8. Maternal SGC

Maternal SGC

George's Generalities

I completely agree with Colonel O'Neill, he should have back up on this one. Seeing all those Jaffa who helped me rescue SG-1 when Hathor held them prisoner now injured, dying and knowing quite a few faces I don't see are likely dead convinces me of the seriousness and scale of what is going on. I'd mobilize all the teams if they were back and still would send out a call if they weren't engaged in missions vital to the SGC and defense of Earth.

So for now all I can send are SG teams two and seven. Thirteen should be back soon and can be on standby. Not my first pick for this kind of assignment but right now I need any team I can get and it isn't as if they aren't proven in the field. Their reports make for pretty strange reading and since the SGC started I have read about some very strange events.

"Major Coburn, I know this is your first assignment with SG-2, but I know you will do your best with the men of your command. I have the utmost confidence in you Major. Know son you have the more firepower than some Army tank divisions, and don't forget it." I see his unwavering gaze and know he realizes what the alien robot we call Robby is capable of and fortunately he is not frighten by the prospect.

I know it isn't easy, I use to fidget about having that robot on my base. It's been nearly a year since he's been with us and like Teal'c, I had to decide to either trust him or not. Trusting him with my life went a long way to settling my stance with him on my base and under my command.

If you can do that you'll be fine Major, dismissed."

SG-2

Major Stephen Coburn

When I heard I would have the team that was mainly Air Force roboticist and said Robot, I kept thinking UCAV and that this really would be a babysitting job as I follow around and baby-sit some hotshot rating while he test out toys for the Pentagon. Then I met them, and my confusion grew, this 'Robby' was no UCAV and I kept wondering what did the Air Force have to do with an unmanned ground vehicle.

Reading the report shed a lot of light on it. The wiz-kid roboticist was smacked with an alien machine that made him supersmart and so he built this military grade uber MALP, at least a lot of his parts came from MALP spares apparently.

Force fields, plasma dischargers, this is the stuff my kid brother might read in his science fiction paperbacks. But then again, the whole Stargate program is kind of like that, so to be fair why should this Robby be any different.

I found getting permission to go train in the field was easier than getting permission to take Robby out of the mountain. I can see why the brass would be afraid of the robot running amuck and all but they should trust Hammond. By now they should know he knows what he is doing.

Both Robby and Airmen Robinson jelled well with the rest of the team, or I should say we did with them. Technically we're the newbies as Robinson and Robby are the vets of the SG-2. That might have unsettled the others if this was a case of veterans because the others died, but they didn't, Major Ferretti and the others just moved on. Ferretti to the moon with some of his guys going with him.

The moon...yep, this whole thing just smacks of scifi. I think I'll go easier on the kid when I'm home. He's reading about what I'm living after all.

Airmen Will Robinson

Robby took point as always. That worries me sometimes, it shouldn't but it does. Dad says I shouldn't worry, we haven't met anything yet that seems to be able to hurt him, but there is always the first time and when that time comes I'm not sure I can fix him again.

I know Dad and the others just see Robot as a machine, and that's probably the healthy way of looking at him, but more than the fact I made him, he just feels alive to me. He's not just following some logic tree that I say A he'll say B. He thinks, he can reason and I like to think he's my friend.

Still I wish I could fully remember how I built him. I get flashes of insight sometimes, and I think that intelligence boost lingers a bit.

I do remember his first coming into being and maybe I do get how mom and dad see me. I see how they don't want to risk losing me. I feel that way towards Robby, and I think that's why Mrs. Jackson insists on coming along with us to get her son back.

When you feel responsible, when it's your child, you don't want to leave them to anyone else. You want to be apart of their lives. If they're missing, you want to bring them home.

Robby

I take .083 seconds to recall my last meeting with Oma Desala. I had ascended after spending seven point seven subjective kiloyears during the time dilation when I was made to try and rescue the original SG-10 team from PX3-808. I nearly needed her help during the last kiloyear of contemplation while I had time to think as I slowly dialed an alternative gate and let SG-8's plan create a localized bubble of spacetime to allow SG-10 to escape the effects of the black hole.

Realizing I could do more back on the lower plans with only a fraction of the knowledge of what I had been as one of the ascended, I descended. With that knowledge I match that this is one of the worlds Oma Desala visits, raising the probability that the findings at the SGC that lead them here is correct and we will both find and hopefully recover Sha're Jackson's son.

My time in the past of the Furling galaxy will hopefully set in motion events that will benefit John Crichton when he will accidentally end up there in another there in six weeks, two days, forty-two seconds. However I find it disconcerting not to recall what I did before I descended, I only recall I acted and that hopefully the PeaceMaker project of mine had a positive benefit to that galaxy as well as prepare for John Crichton.

It was that act that prompted the others to affirm my decision to descend and I recall Oma supported my cause. Partly from guilt, although I believe misplaced. While she did unleash a plague upon this galaxy, it was an understandable mistake considering what she was before she ascended.

Our origins are humble, unlikely and most believe neither of us should have obtained ascension. Yet we have and so we help the unlikely, the humble, the ones who others deem beneath them or considered outcast from their societies. It would be no surprise to find that Oma is caring for the Harsesis, for Sha're Jackson's son.

SG-7

Captain Chris Larabee

A time like this I can't help but feel envious. In the space of just over a year, Daniel went from just himself, to getting his mother, wife and after this mission, son back into his life. He'd been through so much I know he deserves it. I've moved on from losing my wife and son, though like Jack with his son, I'll never really be over the loss. I'm just in a place in my life where I'm more accepting of it. I can only imagine what Daniel had been like if we hadn't rescued Sha're and I don't want to see them ending up like Jack and Sara if we don't get their boy back.

So it's simple, they will get their son, we're just going to have to make sure of it.

Commander Buck Wilmington

Something roasted those Jaffa fellas with extreme prejudice. I don't know what we've gotten involved with her, but I know we're gonna see this through to the end. Doesn't look good for Sha're's kid though, and I hope she or Dr. Jackson (Nathan will always be Nathan, Nate or Doc to him, not Doctor Jackson) don't go the way Chris did when he lost his kid and wife.

On the hopefully not only plus side, seems JD and Vin are getting along well with Rya'c. I remember sparring with that young fella back when he was still back at the base with his parents. Growing up a mite fast but I understand Jaffa are like that.

He still has a ways to go before he's like his pa, but I think he'll do just fine.

Captain Nathan Jackson

Messy business this mission. And we've barely been a few hours on Kheb before the body count is more than I care to see. Not that any quantity greater than zero is one I like. At least the Jaffa we treated back at the base will be fine. Janet knows how to run a good infirmary, letting Raine and I slip right into her team as if we normally worked with her. Having Sha're and that healing device helped out a lot.

I'm awfully glad we didn't just leave it locked up gathering dust.

Not that it could have helped any of these Jaffa, nor the woman we found later.

Airman John Daniel Dunne

It's good seeing Rya'c again, and it doesn't seem like it's only been a year since he left to go train to be a Jaffa warrior. From the way I see him carry himself, he's got the confidence I wish I had. He and Vin seems to be getting alone, but I guess that's only natural with the two of them not being born and raised on good old planet Earth.

Though if this keeps up, we 'youngsters' as Buck would say, will be forming a good gang of us with Will, Vin, Rya'c and I. I can hear Buck again describing that kind of pairing, 'SG Young Guns.' Actually that doesn't sound so bad. I wonder if I should bring it up to Will and the others.

Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay

I find JD and Will's friend Rya'c more like me than anyone else I have met since coming through the Great Mystic Ocean. Near my age, or how Jaffa measures the years, he too wishes to do his family proud and misses being with them though he realizes his duties to them demand he must be. He too knows how to track which is not surprising as his master and father both know the craft well.

Indeed, Master Bra'tac is better than the elders of my adopted people. Never have I met someone who could tell a tale with so few signs. Ones I can see hints of to know he tells no story that is untrue but sure as he saw it happen before him.

I do not know if he let me find one of the Jaffa bodies on purpose or not, but it would not surprise me as I recall one of my teaching elders sometimes letting me do so to let me know what I am doing instead of just being told what to look for.

Listening to Teal'c and Master Bra'tac go back and forth adding details is like a painting I have watched Captain Evan Lorne do when relaxing 'off duty.' When he is suppose to remain near the mountain but not required to work. He would agree to come with me as SGC still requires I have an escort when going beyond the underground.

Rya'c is also amazed and we talk about it as we follow along. I find I enjoy his company and believe I have found another friend my age like JD and Will Robinson.

Ezra P. Standish

Alright now, Monk, temple, Bra'tac no longer having a death wish, lots of burnt bodies and now apparently Apophis or one of his Ha'tak have landed. This day just keeps stranger and stranger, with the strangest yet to happen and I wish I could say it was the monk going glowey on us.

The Jacksons telling us to lower our weapons actually made sense to me. I just waited for Chris and O'Neill to give the okay before I did so. I can't believe how slow on the uptake they were. It was obvious that Daniel and Sha're knew something and that having a weapon in hand was a very bad idea about now.

Apophis' Jaffa found that out moments later, and the ones at the temple weren't the only ones. Chris led us while O'Neill led the rest back to the gate. After all we saw two gliders get blown out of the sky, and there was a whole Ha'tak full, in theory, landed nearby. It wasn't that anyone was feeling foolhardy, it was just we pretty much suspected what we were about to find.

We just forgot what should be an SGC axiom, 'Expect the Unexpected.'

Finding a smoking Ha'tak raised the respect for this Oma woman immensely. If what I suspect is true, and I can't imagine Sha're giving up her son otherwise, her son has a very powerful protector. However this wasn't the only unexpected sight we saw. While bodies lay all around the ruined Ha'tak, only a portion of them were burned.

We think we know what killed the rest and watched them with open mouths, charitably I'll think of myself as the only one not with a dropped jaw, as we watched the two beings apparently wing their glowly way up out of sight.

Okay, we've seen quite a few things related to one religion or another along our journeys through the Stargate, and really after this year with Sokar with his pretense at being the devil, I'm not sure why none of us saw the opposite happening. Well, not God actually, I don't think any alien is going to go -that- far without some pretty freaky mojo going on.

But this...this is pretty close to going opposite of Sokar and what SG-1 found going on with that Unas among that Pre-Chaucer Christian society on P3X-326. So if an alien could play a demon, I suppose an alien, or two in this case, could play their antithesis.

I think quite a few of us are going to have a long talk with Josiah after we get back.

Dr. Josiah Sanchez

I have been waiting months to actually talk to Tolok, but I've been with the team and it's not like I can take off, head up to the moon and perform a comparative religion study with the Jaffa priest. So I scramble like a mad-man scribbling notes down on what he feels like talking about. We didn't have a lot of time to talk between his tending to the Jaffa recovering after the attack on Chulak and our leaving for Kheb.

What I find out about Jaffa priest fits in considering Jaffa women are trained to fight. Where the women are suppose to defend the home while the men are away, the priest, well warrior-priest, are to help fight for their gods as well as tend to the ceremonies -and- to their gods 'magics' meaning technology. The priests are more 'Technomancers' in a way, but really technicians. They just don't think of themselves as technicians.

They're taught to fix, to recall how things are put together, to repair, to even build to an extent, but never the theories behind the Goa'uld technologies. So essentially car mechanics who know how to fix a car, but not the principles about what makes a car work.

About the only thing that did distract me from Tolok was either mission briefing or quite frankly Ambassador Kosh. I only caught him once or twice, but he was staring at me for some reason. Now he doesn't have a face per say, just an iris, a kind of eye, yet the anthropologist in me says he's been studying me.

Once we get through the gate all of us get our first surprise of seeing two more Vorlons. Their encounter suits were similar to each other yet differed from Kosh's. If I had to make a guess I would say they were subordinate to Kosh. However there could be many reasons for the fact their encounter suits weren't as elaborate and were more like each other's than Kosh's.

Why the Vorlons asked me to remain I simply don't know. I'm very curious about them, extremely so. The anthropologist in me wants to know about their culture, their lives, quite frankly -what- they are. Several hours later I learn the age-old wisdom of be careful what you wish for.

"I'll be alright Chris," I try to assure our team leader as I can plainly see he is wary about leaving me with the Vorlons, "Hey I got Robby here. Nothing's going to happen to me."

Fortunately I had Will backing me up, glad he and JD are good friends. "I'll make sure of it Commander Larabee," Will says and I see my team settle down. It's touching they were tense about it, but they have to know this is one opportunity I couldn't pass up.

I'm still of mixed opinions that maybe I should have.

"Josiah, come," were the only words Kosh said hours later before he and the other two Vorlons started gliding away but not in the direction SG-7 went with SG-1 and the Jaffa.

"I'll be fine," I hurry to cut off either Will's or Major Coburn's protest.

So off into the woods we go to find the reticent state for speech may be a Vorlon trait. No matter what I tried to get conversation, all I received were silence. Until everyone stopped near nightfall.

"Josiah, watch," Kosh said with a retort on my lips, but the anthropologist in me quelled that. I had a feeling I was about to be shown something they don't normally let anyone see.

The two other Vorlon encounter suits split open in the front, and at first I see light, then I see...well, what the ex-preacher in me could only call angels.

I watch them spread wings of light, not feathers and see them rise into the air and then head in the direction I believe Chris and the others went. I watch until I can't see them any longer turning to Kosh after their departure.

"Are they...are you what my world once called Angels?" it makes sense in a way that feels wrong and right. I mean if the Goa'uld, the Asgard, from hints I've seen the Furlings as well have posed as beings from our religions and beliefs, others could too.

But Angels?

"Yes. No. They are not as you think of them, but they are what you think of them," Kosh chimed leaving me with more questions than answers at the moment. One question I know I have to ask, even as I feel I know the answer.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone else this, am I?"

"Yes."

SG-13

Dave Dixon

"We sir? Our team for back up?" I asked incredulously as General Hammond had called me into his office. Of course he means me and my team. We're probably all he has available. It's just that I don't tend to think of SG-13 as a particularly good combat force. My Casper boys do tend to freak others out, but half the time that's by mistake not intent.

Oh when the boys started firing their proton packs, it typically had even Jaffa ducking for cover. That is until they realized the aim was very chaotic. The new phrase from up on the moon base seems to be passing around the SGC and I'd have to say the boys do seem at times to not be able to hit the broadside of a Mondoshawan.

Still the natives aren't the only ones who get freaked out by Ray, Egon or Peter. I came into this not believing in all their parapsychology mumbo jumbo. But after a few months seeing some to the strangest things even by SGC standards, I find myself sometimes wondering if there are such things as ghost.

Major Peter Venkman

This gig was nearly like back during the days of Project Blue Book, just less chicks. Instead of hopping around the good ol' US of A debunking UFO reports, which now I find might have actually been true, we hop around the galaxy. Checking out on stories and reports from rubes who seem to want to believe in anything despite scientific evidence to the contrary. That's where I come in, do a little dance, do a little con, convince them what they think they saw wasn't what they saw.

We make a lot of good will out there for the Tau'ri, and the women, when they clean up, aren't bad at all.

I do wonder sometimes though. I still wonder what Egon picks up on that prop he calls a PKE meter. Makes a good prop for a con, but sometimes he's a bit too convincing and I try not to think about what he's really saying and what it implies.

After all it did turn out that the UFO Greys turned out to be real.

Sergeant Winston Zeddemore

Keep their heads down. That'll be my job on this mission. It's normally my job, other than as back up 'Proton pack man.' However, this time we're not the main event. No feeling as if we're part of some circus act as we get paraded around one village or the other. I use to feel bad about that, up until Egon and Ray started to sound very convincing.

Then seeing is believing and unlike the officers, I'm not going to pull a Scully and doubt what I see. When an haunted house says to get out, I'm gone.

Hopefully since we're going on back up, it will be something that bullets can affect. It better be if they're calling on us.

Doctor Raymond "Ray" Stantz

I'm very proud that General Hammond took the time to talk to us personally. It will be my job and Egon's to help get Mrs. Jackson out of the line of fire. Everyone's been so good to us every since P6X-747, it's a shame SG-1 was off world at the time. They still don't believe the SGC was invaded by ghost. But General Hammond did and pushed through funding to get Containment System installed on the base. Though why no-one likes calling it the Ecto-Containment Unit is beyond me.

Come to think of it, General Hammond didn't actually say he believed in ghost, he just stopped saying he doesn't.

Anyway the biggest news came from this very mission. A discovery that may change the face of parapsychology forever.

I love this job!

Doctor Egon Spengler

I'm still going over the readings and what we saw back on P9C-392 and I now wonder about what we keep in the Containment unit at the SGC. When the PKE meter spiked I did not expect what Dr. Jackson described as an ascended being. Yet thinking back to our work and what we thought ghost were, this new theory will be as rebuffed as Dr. Jackson's theories on the pyramid had been among the parapsychology community. Yet there is no doubts in my mind that ghost are different degrees of failed ascension.

Those who didn't come to enlightenment, in fact it fits with why most ghosts are ghost. The rage, the sorrow, the will power that has them cling to this existence despite their bodies failing on them. Such despair also lets them bridge the gap that enlightenment might. Except in the case of a ghost, it isn't enough to fully ascend, they find themselves only in a degree of non-corporal state.

And they're not happy. Yet they rarely focus beyond why they cling to corporeal existence so they remain not quite ascended, yet beyond the life they lead in the flesh.

Maybe one day we'll find a way to communicate with them. The Jacksons will be good to talk to about that, they were able to commune with Oma Desala, maybe they could help us communicate, get these ghost to take the last steps so they too can fully ascend. To put them at rest at least.

Until then they're a threat, one only we can take of.


	9. Calls

Who are you gonna call...Johann??

Colonel Dave Dixon

What a waste of time this is. Having to arrive on base to meet yet another egghead. It is not as if I have enough of them on my team. I do like my Casper kids, but sometimes I know exactly how Jack feels when Carter goes off on one of her scientific explanations. Jack doesn't know how good he has it, at least her explanations sound rational. When Ray or Egon get going it either sounds like one of Venkman's con stories or makes the hairs at the nape of my neck stand on end. I really wasn't all that superstitious before I agreed to lead SG-13. Didn't take exception to the team number at all, it's just a number.

Now, I'm about ready to carry a cross, make sure I have a wood stake and garlic handy on a mission. Fortunately I stop myself short of a requisition form. While that is likely a good way out of leading SG-13, it is also a good way to end my career. I don't plan on it ending anytime soon.

Besides, I rather like the alternate way of taking on things man shouldn't know about. Big guns. I'm a great believer in bigger and bigger guns as the missions go on. I get the odd looks when our FRED is loaded up, but I don't mind. They can look funny at us all they want, when they go out there and see what we've seen, faced what we have, then they can talk. Likely they're think I'm not taking enough firepower.

Major Peter Venkman

This is a waste of time. I've heard of this old coot, read some of his works. If one can believe it he's pushing the higher numbers towards a century and so he's likely to have a walker or portable IV. I do not like the hospital smell that comes along with it. Why or why couldn't we go to meet him? Then the 'we' wouldn't include me as he has security clearance high enough to be informed about the SGC and what we do. I wouldn't be needed to bambozzle him with some story about what we don't really do. Ray and Egon could just take Winston as their escort and go have a nice long day talking about things I nearly snoozed through in college.

Instead it turns out he's considered a big wig enough that General Hammond says the team has to muster out to meet him. Privately I think he just meant Dixon and out of some perverse need to share and spread the agony our boss man decided this would be a team event.

It would be so like him to do this.

Doctor Egon Spengler

Kind of nervous here to meet -THE- expert in Ectoplasma, but after the discovery made on Kheb while backing up SG-1, I know I had to talk to Doctor Johann Kraus. Originally I thought I would have to enlist Peter's help, with his way of presenting what we do in a way others can understand without giving away who we really work for. Then to find out Dr. Kraus had clearance to know about us was astounding. He had even been working at Area 51 from time to time long before we had been invited to join the Stargate program by Senator Kinsey.

It has been a wonderful experience traveling to other worlds, exploring parapsychology in human civilizations that span the galaxy. This life with the SGC is nothing like what I expected when Peter, Ray and I were asked to leave Columbia University.

We have found out so much and now discover that we might have been all wrong on what Ectoplasma is, and if we're right the implications to what ghost really are will be enormous. It's why I want to confirm our findings with the one man who knows the most about the subject.

I had wanted to study under him, both Ray and I did, but never could get to him. He was always working on something classified, which to me just encouraged me to study more and not give up on my major. Though referencing his works I imagine him to be a very old man by now.

I'm glad he's up to coming to the SGC, though as I kept saying we were more than willing to come to him.

Doctor Raymond "Ray" Stantz

I keep thinking about the implications concerning Ectoplasma as a state between matter and energy, a kind of transition one goes through apparently with this phenomena Doctor Jackson calls Ascension.

Apparently when a sufficiently-evolved sentient being sheds their physical body they live eternally as pure energy on a higher plane of existence full of knowledge and power. If we are right, then Ectoplasma is a state between the physical body and this existence as pure energy.

Ghost may be just imprints of someone ascending, a kind of echo of some part of them that remains in a scrap of ectoplasma that remains. It's not a perfect theory, but it is one that is far more scientific in nature than anyone else has come up with. We're even getting some of the other scientist at the SGC to listen to us without the normal looks of skepticism.

This is an amazing time in parapsychology!

Sergeant Winston Zeddemore

I hope this new doc is as interesting as Ray and Egon. Well Pete is interesting in that what kind of trouble he will stir up way. Ray and Egon are the mind-blowing interesting. I can't think of a single trip through the Gate where they didn't make it memorable in some way. Even when Doctor Balinsky is along and we're looking around ruins Doctor Jackson tagged earlier, they somehow find out the ghost lore of the ruins and ghost stories around the campfire on a given night is like nothing I've heard as a kid.

Not that outdoors and ghost stories were apart of my childhood, but I've seen enough on TV to feel as if I know all about them. Ray and Egon typically show me how much I don't know about them.

Yep, it turned out the doc is as interesting.

Unlike the officers I keep a straight face when we see Doctor Kraus walk in after the truck backs up and is off loading. The airmen hoping out are so familiar to me they're background. No what rivets my attention as well as the rest of the team is the good doctor.

I expected some old shriveled up dude from the way Ray and Egon went on and on about his works. Pete privately told me he hoped the nurse that better be along with him was cute. That boy shouldn't let his eye roam so much, he's got a good thing going with Dana.

What I didn't expect was something out of Jules Verne and for me that was a recent thing. Figured I'd read up on all the weirdness of science fiction since joining the SGC and SG-13 in particular. So I knew Jules Verne-ish when I see it. Fish bowl like bubble head filled with a kind of gas, canvas diver suit complete with heavy metal sounding boots, fitted with valves and swites, even vents on the front part of the bubble helmet. When he talked, about where a mouth should be, metal flaps moved.

I heard the Colonel groan, the Major didn't make a sound, but his drop jaw expression was priceless. Egon and Ray looked as if they had a zillion questions to ask, some of which would ignore what Doc Kraus looks like and more about what he is.

Yep, definitely interesting and weird. Gotta love this job.

Doctor Johann Kraus

Other worlds! To find out what else has been going on at Area 51 is stunning and amazing. I do understand the need to know. Knowledge of this must be kept restricted and so I have no slight for not being informed. It is no surprise that I have only been informed because my knowledge is needed, requested apparently from some Doctor Spengler. A young man I have heard of who regretfully lost his research grant. One just needed to read his papers to know he is earnest about the subject of parapsychology.

From someone who was asked to shamefully leave his university, he has gone on to have the pull to request my help with some findings he had made and not even on Earth. Of course I had to jump at this chance to find out more and happily share what I have learned over the years, particularly on such a personal subject as Ectoplasma.

I only hope my application to join the SGC and SG-13 specifically was not premature. Based on the source of my information about them, I know I want to join if only to see other worlds.

Expressions are priceless. I expected the ones from the officers and enlisted. Like NCOs since my day the Sergeant is acting like this is all normal, the Airmen haven't learned enough not to stare. I see the same look on whom I presume is Doctor Cameron Balinsky, an open mouth gap, but it is interesting to see Drs. Spengler and Stantz look at me as if all of this was normal.

Nein, not normal, but acceptable with many questions, some of which will have to do with why they have asked for me to come.

"So you are saying Ectoplasma is simply a state between matter and energy, in this case this Ascension you mention?" Johann tried to sum up later after he was shown Ray and Egon's research.

"I wouldn't say 'simply,' but that's essentially correct Doctor Kraus," Ray said trying to be as deferential as he could to the expert.

Johann kept silent about the one personal implication, that he is in that state. He had stopped short of this Ascension, this leap to the next step in evolution. It was exciting and sad at the same time. Had he been close and stopped short, had his love kept him from evolution? Things to consider, but not now. He wanted to continue to study the data these two brilliant young men have come up with.

Of course they were interrupted, but in fairness it was hours later.

"Time to saddle up, kiddies. Report to the conference room in ten. General Hammond has marching orders for us," Dave announced from the doorway. It was as far as he wanted to walk in on his 'Casper kids' and anything they might be working on.

"...called Vyus by the native population," Cameron Balinsky reviewed as he stood beside the screen, controlling the images shown which were more a series of graphs, "SG-1 had lead the way to contacting these people and solving a particular problem they had. While their technology is more like the late 1800s, they are still a Goa'uld free world and we want to maintain friendly contact with them."

"This is where we come in boys," Peter picked up where Cameron left off as the lights came up, Dave hoping Venkman would keep serious in front of General Hammond, "Like more than a few other PR trips we've taken the natives believe something 'spooky' is going on and would like us to come take a look."

"We believe they have heard of us through contacts with other worlds, which tells us they have started to use their Stargate and have come in contact with enough worlds that they have heard of us," Cameron wanted to point out.

"So while we put on our dog and pony show, Balinsky here is going to use the excuse of our visit to see what worlds they have found, and hopefully find potential allies," Peter purposefully interrupted in a long list of interruptions as the two didn't really get along.

"Major, are you saying we will not be conducting serious work on P2Q-463?" Johann asked as Peter realized he was cut from the same cloth as Ray and Egon.

"No Johann, it will be a serious search," Peter replied with as little sarcasm as he could, figuring that neither he, nor Egon or Ray would get the sarcastic undertone. He didn't need to look at Balinsky or Dixon to know they did. Winston he wasn't sure, but likely did. Any good NCO typically knew more than officers like him.

Dave was glad the discussion went back on track after that, and then they were out and getting ready to go. Sergeant Zeddemore saw to Johann learning to use a Zat'nik'tel, his gloves seemed a bit bulky for most pistols, and he wasn't going to trust the bubble head with anything larger.

Nodaal met them shortly after they exited the Stargate, and Dave was glad their party was large enough so that Johann's gawking at the gate wouldn't be so noticeable as it would if they were one of the smaller SG teams.

"We found this kind of alter and it looked like it was part of some meeting place where quite a few horrible things went on," Nodaal explained as he lead the way to presumably the very location he was describing, farther back Egon, Ray and Johann were talking, practically missing most of what Nodaal was saying.

"So after the data you have shown me I do not think the ghost in the containment are actually mid-ascendants, but impressions left on the residue of ascending beings. The remains of the in between state of matter and energy," Johann spoke pushing back the possibility that he is such a remnant and not even the original Johann.

It was a notion he could see both his fellow scientist get and yet politely not mention either, likely out of deference to him.

"Well, but perhaps it is by degrees," Ray suggested not wanting Johann to feel badly about himself, "Many ghost appear to be fixated on a single thought. Those are likely your remnants of ascended beings, however we have come upon the rare one that are able to reason. They may be what Egon has suggested as mid-ascended beings. You were conducting a séance at the time of your metamorphosis..."

"Ah," Johann followed his reasoning, "So my mind was likely in the correct state to achieve ascension, yet likely due to the accident I stopped somewhere at a level below that."

"Dr. Krauss it means you might be able to still ascend if you could recreate the conditions that allowed you to start the process and this time complete it," Egon suggested.

"Perhaps another time Dr. Spengler," there were some things Johann wasn't ready to face yet, "We should be more certain of our theories first before a test, ya? Right now we should follow though with our mission on this all new world."

"It -is- amazing to think we get to go to other worlds," Ray easily diverted to a subject near and dear to his heart, "I never tire of knowing that."

"Get down!" Winston shouted herding the scientist to cover as several clearly staff blast flew in their direction. Dave was already returning fire, partly to provide cover as Peter pulled Nodaal along with him en route to cover.

Both Airmen Bosworth and Wells also laid down cover fire until the civilians had made it to cover and then they followed their sergeant to cover.

"Only one left," Dave reported seeing what he could see a Jaffa on the ground filled with some of his ammunition, the other he could see the shadow of trying to remain behind what cover he could find around the corner of a building.

Jake and Simon saw their Sergeant's hand signals and moved forward, Winston gave Johann a look and noticed despite having only walked the good doctor through firing a Zat, he appeared confident holding one ready to fire now.

Their eyes couldn't meet, Johann had none, but Winston still had the feeling they did and gave a brief nod, which Johann returned. He'd look out after Egon and Ray, leaving him free to tend to business.

It didn't take long to take out the second Jaffa with Dave, Winston, Jake and Simon advancing and covering each other as they leapfrogged into position and fired.

"Dressed as a native," Winston remarked squatting next to the fallen Jaffa, as Johann lead the others up to the soldier's position, Peter bringing Nodaal with him.

"Visitors who came back with Retaal," Nodaal informed everyone once he saw who the attackers were, "they were talking about trade and had some strange...ways. Though it was not of my affair so no-one looked too much into their midnight meetings."

"Why is it always midnight?" Peter asked no-one in particular, and when it looked as if Ray or Egon were about to respond he quickly interjected, "Don't answer. Not.A.Word."

"Go on, Herr Nodaal," Johann prompted earning a double take by said Vyan.

"It was soon after these meetings that a Chthonian appeared, some say it is Dr. Zirvis come to check up on us, others feel it is something of ill intent. Without Ke'ra we are at a loss to explain what is going on besides it must be a Chthonian," Nodaal finished and waited for questions or actions, hoping for the latter.

"Like?" Egon encouraged completely serious.

"Things moving when no-one is there to touch them, the feeling of eyes upon one, some claiming to actually see eyes without a real body, strange writing on walls when there wasn't anyone to write them," Nodaal's voice petered out not knowing what else to add.

"Sounds like a haunting to me Drs," Dave directed at Ray, Egon and Johann.

"Or a really sweet scam," Peter muttered, though Nodaal heard him.

"Scam?" he asked clearly not familiar with the word.

"A trick, Herr Nodaal, something to fool you," Johann explained sensing a more sarcastic remark hovering on lips around him.

"These are quite real," Nodaal assured everyone, "Not a trick."

"Don't recognize the marking," Winston said as he stood up, "So we're likely seeing a new Goa'uld in town or this Jaffa's boss was knocked off and now serves someone familiar."

"I doubt there were only two of them," Dave stated with Winston nodding.

"Bet you there are more at the meeting hall," Jake said Simon not intending either officer or NCO to pick up on the comment, but in the age-old manner of Sergeants down the eras, Winston made it appear as if the Airmen shouted his remark.

"Sounds like a plan Airmen, you take point, Wells, you follow," Winston said as Dave took up a position flanking Simon who flanked Jake, Winston bringing up the rear. "Stay here for now," he advised the rest of the team.

Slowly the four advanced towards the meeting hall, then one-by-one into it, covering those entering as they took up a defensive position. The hall wasn't small, but not so large that it took a while to search it to Dave's satisfaction. "Major bring up the docs," he radioed back finally.

Far more openly Peter lead the others to the entrance and then into the main meeting hall where they saw familiar writing.

"Goa'uld," Cameron uttered what the rest of them clearly saw save Nodaal and Johann who didn't know the language.

"Doktor Balinsky, can you read this out loud for me?" he meant for us, as he sensed that while his companions recognized the language, they didn't seem to know what it meant yet.

"I'm not Dr. Jackson, but here goes..."

"That is not dead which can eternal lie.

And with strange aeons even death may die."

"I know this, I know this," Ray started pacing, tapping his chin with his finger, "Give me a moment..."

"You -know- this?" Peter really shouldn't have been surprised, Dave wasn't he spoke nearly a duet with the conman out of reflex.

Suddenly Ray snapped his fingers, "It's from Abdul Alhazred's Necronomicon."

"Ray are we talking Cthulhu?" Egon asked not incredulously, but to confirm. He left any incredulous feels and looks to those around him. Though not from Colonel Dixon or the two Airmen, they seem to start looking around apprehensive ready for something to jump out of nowhere in particular.

"You mean like Lovecraft?" Winston said surprising Dave, to whom he looked back at his CO, "You know after the first several times of seeing something spooky around with these guys I started reading. I stopped with some of his stories, thought they were too modern for the Goa'uld to take advantage of."

"Besides, they only take human host, right?" Dave said a trifle too nervous for someone who was suppose to be in command.

"We know they use to take Unas," Cameron reminded him, "We heard Orion had taken an alien life form the Jaffa call a...what is it, oh yes, a Yautja and Euchinda is an alien life form too. I'm not saying this, supposing we are talking Cthulhu, isn't using a human. After all one can use their mask technology like the Jaffa elite guards or Ra used a mask."

"There is more to this place than we can see," Johann announced and began to look around, stopping at the podium in the front, "Ah...here we are."

They didn't see what he did, but the floor in front of the podium parted revealing stairs leading down. "Wells, take point," Winston said after a nod from Dave, it was time to saddle up and get going. "Bosworth bring up the rear after the docs."

Lights on their guns on they went down, followed by Johann, Ray, Egon, Peter and Cameron, Jake bringing up the rear. "I'll stay up here, actually I'm headed outside and wait for you there," Nodaal nervously stated almost too empty air.

"This is amazing!" Ray said again as they moved about the clearly Goa'uld artifacts underneath the meeting hall.

"Clearly a temple," Egon noted the construction, "similar if on a smaller scale to the skyscraper back in New York. I suppose what we saw was a form of ectoplasma powering a wormhole."

"Ah, much like a Stargate," Johann interjected, "But if this is smaller it unlikely will have the same ability, ya? However whatever it will do it will need psychic energy."

"Oh here we go," Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Young man, do not discount it. You may call it energy generated from the human mind if you prefer, the terms are just for reference. Like ectoplasm, obvious what we thought it was had nothing to do with the supernatural, but a byproduct of someone ascending," Johann seem to pause as he looked at an uncomfortable premise, "Or failing to ascend."

It was better to assume that to his mind for now than the notion he might be some echo, some impression of Johann Krauss and not the man himself.

"Whatever it is doc, shouldn't we start planting C4 around and take this out -before- it's used?" Dave asked looking around and liking this less and less.

"Something is happening outside!" They heard Nodaal shout down the stairs, Jake was up them followed by Winston, and then Dave as the others continued to look around.

Nodaal lead them to a window where they could see down the road a group of townspeople all in a familiar walking shuffle. Familiar to any even casual watcher of horror movies.

"Oh great," David muttered recalling Johann's mention of psychic energy, "Zombified."

Nodaal had to be the one to ask the obvious, "Zombified?"

"Means their minds are under someone else's control," Winston answered as Dave moved to the stairway.

"Docs! Get yourselves up here, I'd like to know what you make of this!"

One could hear the clanking of Johann's containment suit as he made his way up, "What is it Herr Colonel?"

He was followed by Ray, and Peter, the latter not intended in the call though technically he also had a doctorate.

"Take a look out the window," Dave instructed wishing Egon had come up as well but he imagined it was also a good idea for him to take a look around the equipment down there.

"I would say we are looking at a populous in a trance. Hmm...and look at that near the end of the group," Johann clearly saw what was still coming into view for everyone else, "They are carrying someone, ya? I think like pole bearers."

"Some-THING, oh yeah doc!" Jake said now they all could see a very obvious alien being born on the shoulders of several men. It had inhuman eyes, red with horizontal black slits of a pupils, and facial tentacles, and to everyone who recalled the reference just screamed, what Jake said plainly, "Cthulhu!"

"Well obviously an alien pretending to be Cthulhu, and with the Jaffa we saw and the equipment downstairs, likely a Goa'uld is living in that thing's head or wherever it needs to. Remember the Unas SG-1 encountered? That wasn't human, and Teal'c had said that some Goa'uld take others life forms as host," Dave didn't mean to sound so anxious and that's how he had to have sounded to repeat what they already mentioned earlier.

"Demo and duck?" Winston asked trying to anticipate what the officer may, or in his mind should, order.

"Demo and duck?" Peter asked incredulously as he didn't understand what in the world the Sergeant was talking about, "I got the demo part, but won't the ducking part be kind of the next obvious part?"

"He means evade," Dave explained as he considered the options, "We blow up the place and evade the townsmen, head back to the Stargate and get out of here."

"You're leaving us?" Nodaal nearly gasped in surprise.

"We're not set to sniper the Goa'uld from here and quite frankly you don't want us shooting up your people do you Nodaal?" Dave said tightly only giving a nod to Winston who took Jake and went to find Simon to start planting C4 around the place.

"Oh, they are under a trance," he looked to Johann as he used an unfamiliar word, and saw a nod of affirmation, Nodaal did a double take at the bubble headed SG team member, and pressed on as he tried to comprehend what this new concept was about and why the visitors had to leave without helping more, "So they will do whatever the controlling entity tells them to do. They will not have a choice?" Another nod.

"But they may once this place is blown up. If so we won't have to worry about hurting your people and we can take out the snakehead ourselves," Dave finished not wanting to linger much longer.

"Ready sir," Winston reported as Egon was nearly pulled up the stairs between Jake and Simon.

"This is a bad idea," Egon was saying as if he had been repeating an argument that he had been overruled.

"Another time and place doc, I'd listen to you, but orders are orders," Winston said inclined to agree with Egon not because he thought the Colonel's order was a bad idea, but he was inclined to take it by faith that the bespectacled scientist knew what he was talking about.

"Define bad," Peter asked and inwardly Winston sighed in relief, as the initial discussion began below and he really didn't have a good reason to bring it up to the Colonel once the officer's mind was made up. Major Venkman now he could act as the voice of reason. 'We're doomed,' he thought to himself with a kind of gallows humor.

"If this place is a storage center of some kind. A temple where the worshiper's energy is gathered and stored, then blowing it up releases it. I can't guarantee the effect will be benign," Egon explained to everyone.

"But you don't know, right doc?" Dave asked wanting the simplest solution. When it looked like Egon was going to resume he held up a hand, "My call. We blow this up. Let's go everyone."

Of course there was a back door, and soon the group were out it with Nodaal in tow. "Hurry along, we need to detonate before the townies get any closer," Dave urged everyone inwardly wincing at how loud Dr. Krauss clanked along. Stealth was never his team's strong point, now it was definitely a week one.

One explosion later, they saw a good reason for Egon's concern.

"That looks like a swirl of greenish energy," Dave remarked looking up at the whirling tower rising up from the debris of the meeting hall.

"PKE meter's gone off the scale," Ray said excitedly as the wind around the funnel began to pick up.

"Trancers are down," Simon reported and pointed down the street. In the distance a robed figure, the Goa'uld was making his way in the opposite direction.

"Are they alright?" Nodaal had to shout now as the wind was whipping around them.

"Likely! Just knocked out once control of them was cut!" Ray explained not looking at anyone but the reading and the swirling energy.

"We might be able to dissipate it," Egon said almost too quietly, "We'll need to cross the streams."

"I thought we agreed that was bad!" Peter yelled following Winston's example and started to unpack his proton pack from a backpack, unlike the Sergeant it was in Simon's backpack. He had conned the Airman into carrying it so he wouldn't be burdened.

"Winston look after them," Dave said knowing he shouldn't lose sight of the retreating Goa'uld, "Bosworth, Wells, with me!" Simon just left his pack with Peter and followed along as the three of them went after the Goa'uld with delusions of godhood.

"I'll be the focal point, then Ray, Peter, Winston you will add your streams to mine!" Egon raised his voice only as much as needed to be heard by the others, Cameron and Johann watched, one with dread the other with fascination.

One-by-one the particle streams struck the torrent of energy rising up and at first it seemed it only added to the maelstrom and then their combined stream appeared to wrestle with it, the energy twisting and turning in the particle grip. The quartet below also appeared to wrestle as if they were attempting to corral and tame a tornado, mostly holding on for dear life to not let the play of energies get away from them.

Dave saw the Goa'uld head to the Stargate and start to press symbols on the DHD. Which ones he wasn't close enough to pick out, he just signaled his men to advance and take positions. They were in them when the sky lit up with a blinding flash of green, followed by a shockwave nearly knocking them off their feet.

While it did distract them, it also the Goa'uld who had finished the sequence, but stopped, turned and looked in the direction of the epicenter of that detonation of light and wind. This gave Dave time to line up his shots.

"Hold it squid face!" he yelled from cover and the length of his weapon pointed straight at the Goa'uld calling itself Cthulhu. He raised his hand, a ribbon device clearly on it, but movement from the direction of Bosworth drew the blast from Dave to himself and he went flying.

So did bullets, many of them and into Cthulhu.

They heard a scream, yet it wasn't in their ears, despite how it made them clench their ears with their hands. It was a feminine shriek filled with pain as Cthulhu arched slightly back and then stumbled towards the active gate. In retaliation he aimed his ribbon device covered hand at the DHD and fired, sending parts of the device flying in a shower of sparks.

Then he barely stumbled through the gate before it ceased, leaving a leg behind from the knee down.

It twitched as Dave and Simon moved up on it. Not only too many American horror movies prompted over caution, what they've seen since SG-13 received the 'Casper kids' onto their team conditioned them to think death isn't necessarily the end when it came to some things.

Finally it stopped and they lowered their weapons to go and check on Jake, who was just now shaking off the effects of his fall after his long flight from the blast of the ribbon device.

Peter lead the way as they headed towards the gate, Winston noted that he could act like an officer at times, supported him as they went back with weapons drawn, packs on their back as they weren't reliable weapons in a firefight.

Taking one look at the smoking DHD, Peter quipped, "Guess we're not going home anytime soon are we?"

Johann took one look at the tableau and said, "Not necessarily Herr Major."

"No offense Dr. Krauss," Peter began, gesturing at the DHD, "It's a mess and none of us are Major Carters to fix it. What we have to do is wait for the SGC to realize we're overdue and then activate the gate and call us..."

There was likely more, but Johann wasn't listening and that was obvious as he walked up to the side of the Stargate and twisted a divet on the front of his suit, over his heart when he had a body. What looked like gas, or steam started to quickly escape his suit, his figure looking to deflate and crumble in on itself.

They all watched with open mouths as the 'gas' moved over to the Stargate and slowly the ring began to move on its own, to start to dial the address to get them home.

Everyone was still watching after the kwoosh of the event horizon and his ectoplasmic self filled his suit once more. "There, much better, ya?" He walked over to where Cthulhu's leg lay and picked it up, "Something to study, perhaps new form of life. Ya, I think so. Ah much more interesting than my life before. Shall we head home my friends?"

"Sounds good to me Dr. Krauss," Peter said emphatically and was nearly the first one through after Dave sent the IDC signal through.

"We will be back, Nodaal, try to fix your DHD," Cameron took it to himself to explain, shaking the confused man's hand, "It will just mean no gate travel for a while."

"It was limited anyway and none are off-world right now," Nodaal said out of shock, "You will be back?"

"Yes, Nodaal we will," Dave assured him, "Alright everyone, let's head home."

"Ya, home," Johann said and began to feel that maybe SG-13 and the SGC could just be home for him.


	10. Close Encounters

Close Encounters

Lt. Karen Astor

They don't trust me, but then again I don't trust me either. After that whole Zatarc thing in my head I don't know when I'll go wacko or not. I find I not only don't mind they put the first Re'tu to join the SGC on my team, but I welcome him.

Yes, my team. Not a Colonel, not a Major, not a Captain but a Lieutenant leading this SG team. Why? Of course I wasn't told, but I have my suspicions. I'm the only one who lived from the first SG-15.

Though after the Zatarc, maybe I didn't really survive after all.

I don't know if this is a matter of trust, punishment or someone's idea of a very bad joke. I wouldn't have even thought the latter except Abe pointed it out to me as a possibility.

Oh yes, Abe. If the fact my low rank put me in charge as maybe sole survivor status, getting Abe on my team really cinched matters. Not that Abe is a bad guy or whatever he is. Abraham "Abe" Sapien is a fish guy found on good old Earth, though for reasons beyond me, I'm not why or where. Something about clearance and need to know.

For crying out loud, he's on MY team, why shouldn't I know?

Anyway, he's got this Creature from the Black Lagoon look going. He's very smart, and apparently worth the trouble of making some kind of underwater tank for him at the SGC.

At first I just thought, he's my token weird guy. SG-1 has Teal'c, a Jaffa, SG-2 has Robby, a robot, SG-7 has Vin-ko-taneck-o-pentay, SG-11 has a Mondoshawan and SG-13 has whatever the heck Dr. Johann Kraus is.

So I thought maybe Abe's mine. However the powers-that-be didn't stop at Abe. In fact, I'm the only human on this rather large SG team.

It has to be a kind of punishment. True I'm the team leader and while Lieutenants can command a team, it just isn't the rule of thumb here at the SGC it seems. But then most SG teams are made up of other humans. You'd think this sort of job would rate something higher, just not for me. Not a whisper of this leading to a promotion.

I just hate being the first.

It -might- be because someone thinks I'm capable. I handled the meeting with the Re'tu alright. SG-9 was there with Dr. Jackson acting as the mediator, but I didn't freak out when I saw the Re'tu in all their buggy glory. True it went well opening back up talks with the Chip-chap-tiqulk. Xe-ls was actually pleasant and T'akaya not so openly hostile as before from what the reports had in them.

Tonane was friendly, and I think his speaking up for me maybe part of the reason I'm here now. He drew the Chip-chap-tiqulk's attention to me, which drew Xe-ls and then T'akaya's.

Come to think of it, T'akaya did mention something about if the SGC were really for all beings then they should have a team to represent that.

I wonder did SGC, or worse the people back in Washington really think she was serious? Is that why I have a Re'tu and whatever Abe is on my team? Did SG-9's report have something to do with this? Then there is the fact that T'akaya is on the team.

Did I mention I'm also getting two Jaffa? Women yet, like Drey'auc and Shaun'auc. The latter brought them with her and said another faction of Jaffa wishes to contribute to the Tau'ri fight. Yeah, us Tau'ri, leading the way. Hoorah.

So on my shoulders is the team of good-will that is unlikely to be sent on any 'real' mission, but is ultra important that we all get along and show to the galaxy at large that the SGC is an equal opportunity employer. It's like being the flagship team of SG-1, rolled up with the diplomacy team of SG-9 with a dash of the odd balls in SG-13. And -I- have to make it work.

One little redheaded lieutenant who didn't make it out of a Goa'uld ambush like she thought she had. Who had been a weapon programmed to do who knows what to the SGC and they aren't sure something way down deep may still exist. Oh they say they're sure I'm not a Zatarc anymore, but if they trusted me wouldn't they have given me a good NCO at least? Put another human in this mix to watch my back?

No, instead they give me all these aliens as my teams replacement, make me the team CO and say make it work, it might generate more allies or at least goodwill. Something after the NID pulled their stunts...twice, that we are in need of out there.

No pressure now.

I just hope the rumor that I'm getting a Mondoshawan on the team is just a rumor.

T'akaya

Xe-ls has not heard the last of this. I blame myself for this exile imposed upon me. I suggested that the SGC show friendship and cooperation with a team that shows they are not just out for themselves as we found they had been when we first met. I did not expect to be volunteered to represent our people, to be as Xe-ls put it, our eyes and ears to the affairs of the Tau'ri.

Still they are showing they are not just saying one thing and doing another. They really are letting non-humans be apart of their SGC.

The Re'tu are an...unusual race, one impossible to see. I understand one of their number had come to our world and returned with the SG teams along with us to Earth. None of us saw this Re'tu nor sensed their presence. It is not that we are distrusting of them, that is the way of the Tau'ri, but we would like to know when they are about. Perhaps we, I, do not trust them after all.

Mala

I do not like this, but Ishta is right, we must -know-. We cannot afford to trust yet, nor can we afford to ignore what is going on here. Every since word of a Jaffa woman fighting alongside her husband, and encouraging others to do so for their freedom reached our ears we knew we had to find out more. Ishta has met this woman, Drey'auc and found her words convincing enough to send me here to verify the truth of the Tau'ri. To see if they truly fight for our freedom, and if Drey'auc's words were but her husbands used as another method to control us or from her own heart as rumor says.

I am a spy and I do not like it.

They cannot know of the Hak'tyl yet. That is a secret both Emta and I will take to our deaths if it comes to it. They will not now of what we are apart of yet. If Drey'auc's words prove true, if the Tau'ri show they will not be worse than Moloc, or a replacement for the Goa'uld, then perhaps then they will know the name of the Hak'tyl.

Emta

My orders are simple, I am to guard Mala's back. She knows it, I know it. We will present the front to the Tau'ri that we are here due to Drey'auc's words and in part that is true. More than in part for I would not be here save Ishta wishes to know and has sent Mala and I am here because Ishta wants Mala to one day return to our sisterhood. I will not fail her, I will not fail Mala.

In some ways I envy Mala. Her work here is simple, to verify the truth of the words we heard from the women of Chulak of the Jaffa rebel Teal'c and his wife Drey'auc. My allegiances are layered and many. I serve Ishta's will, I protect Mala's back, I will honor the Hak'tyl, I will look to Drey'auc and will fight for the Tau'ri under Lieutenant Astor.

I cannot fail, I will not fail. Not Ishta, not Mala, not Drey'auc, not Lieutenant Astor.

Gothothulot

I just tell the humans to call me Gotho and leave it at that. We shouldn't waste time on trying to get my name right when there are Goa'uld to kill. In the scant years since the Tau'ri came onto the galactic scene they have wiped out more of them than any one else had in centuries, if not millennia. This is the winning side, the ones who will succeed unlike Kalakek and his impossible plan that I was foolish enough to want to follow. I was going to be next, part of the team of five to give our lives to destroy yet another population of potential host.

Foolishness.

We could expend the remains of our entire race and still not wipe out every possible host. Yet until the Tau'ri this was the only plan that sounded viable. While unseable or hearable by Goa'uld eyes and ears, their symbiotes could sense us and so a direct assault was not possible.

Finally with the inventiveness of the Tau'ri and how they pulled in the Tok'ra and even Tollan to help, we can walk among the symbiotes unsensed. We can now strike back for the near genocide the Goa'uld perpetrated upon my people.

We can take the war directly to them.

Abe Sapien

Goodness me this is amazing event. An artifact that will allow transport to other worlds. So much has been written about this, and now I am going to actually to do it. Off to another world. It is everything Dr. Krauss mentioned and more.

Just visiting Dr. Jackson's office is a wonder in itself. His artifacts tell so many interesting stories, and both Drs. Jacksons want to hear so much from me about them. At least Dr. Carter is not so skeptical about my abilities as she initially was, but apparently she has seen quite a few things off-world to convince her that what I do is scientifically possible.

And then there are the Jaffa.

I do wonder about the sense of humor of the ones assigning SG teams. After all it can't have been an accident that all of us were assigned SG-15, with the numbers reversed it is 51. All of us really would have been in Area 51 had not the SGC come into existence.

Author's note: For those who don't know Abe is a cross over character from the movieverse version of Abe Sapien of Hellboy franchise. There will likely be other cross over aliens to cycle through the team in future chapters.


End file.
